A Demonic Set up
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: Two rather annoyed Fairy Tail sisters are sick and tired of the platonic friendships that have been going on...they know things need to change and are getting to the point of going to drastic measures to set the bells of romance a tolling! but will it work in their favour or will their plans crash and burn? Being Edited so please bear with me :D Also R&R! Multiple pairings
1. the Idea

**Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling and many grammar mistakes!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v ***

I'd started to notice something ever since I'd returned to Earthland from Edolas about 2 months...ah 7 years ago. That was still a very strange feeling, something that for me feels like 2 months has really been 7 years. Damn that Acnologia! But I digress, the thing that struck me is; just how dense can the guys in Fairy tail be? I mean they are surrounded by gorgeous woman on a daily bases and in some cases you can clearly tell they each like their respective partners more than in a friendly way...so why in heaven's name haven't they done anything about it!

I wanted to cry in frustration I really did and I know Mira-nee tried her best to set things up but it was getting to the point now where desperate measures were needed! That was when I felt a light bulb switch on over my head...I was a genius, I smirked evilly.

"Mira-nee," I called over to the bar, where my sister is busy cleaning dirty beer mugs, fulling up orders for our members and customers plus cooking food.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" She asked looking over to me, probably wondering if I was shouting a new order over.

"Where's Freed? Has he come back from his request yet?" I ask, knowing full well that Mira would know for two reasons. One she kept track of all outgoing and incoming jobs and mages. Two they were the only couple in this damn place as of now, and were truly great together!

"He got back this morning, so he should be in anytime now." Mira-nee said slightly wistfully, She really did llllike him as happy would say. I smiled, I was really glad that Mira-nee had a special someone in her life, and Freed really did treat her like a princess. "Why do you want to know?" She added after snapping out of her wistful daze.

"Oh nothing really..I just have..a good idea that may require Freed's help and yours for that matter Nee-san," I wink, hoping to get across that I was planning something without actually having to say it out loud, seeing as there were at least 3 sets of dragon ears around tonight, if not four.

"Oh interesting, I shall get Freed to stick around til closing time then you can fill us in okay," She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks," I said as I arrived with yet another tray of dirty cups and plates to go to the kitchen to be washed.

I had really missed been able to think up devilish schemes with Mira-nee. Don't get me wrong, Edo Mira-nee was awesome she'd taught me how to cook and was a great sister, but she never wanted to get involved with the guild members personal lives, and that at times got rather... well more like extremely boring. I liked my Mira-nee best as we both enjoyed sticking our noses into our guild mates private and romantic lives muahaha.

As I looked round the guild hall trying to figure out who would be an unknowing victim to my cunning plan, I realised something...I didn't have a special someone either! Yes I'd had a childish crush on Natsu when we were kids, but these days I saw him as a brother and if I even considered the idea of kissing him it felt wrong, like if I kissed Elfman, I shuddered at that thought. Incest was not on my list of things to try, even if Natsu and I weren't related by blood, he was still my brother nothing more!

Speaking of Elfman and Natsu, Elfman likes Evergreen and by what I've seen since my return and the happenings at the grand magic games she likes him back...they were definitely going on the list...now for Natsu, I know that Lucy has a big thing for him...but how to make him notice her, that was going to be the bigger issue due to that idiots denseness!

* * *

** *Mira's p.o.v* Closing time**

I have been waiting all evening for this, especially since I'd seen the gleam in Lisanna's eye when she told me she had a plan that might need Freed's and My help. Freed had been easy enough to rope into staying late, seeing as we hadn't seen each other in over 2 weeks, he was more than happy to stick around with me. I watched as Lisanna locked the guilds front door and made her way over to where we were sitting. I could barely contain my impatience at not knowing what this plan was that Lisanna was cooking up. So while I'd be waiting for Lisanna to lock up I started fidgeting with a ruffle on my dress, my usual habit when I got antsy, until Freed placed his hand over my own calming me down, somewhat. He is such a sweetheart!

"So ready to hear my plan?" Lisanna asked us both, with a rather evil glint in her eye. I liked where this was going.

"Yes go on," I squealed unable to hold in my excitement anymore.

"I am indeed curious as to what you would need my help for," Freed inquired, in his overly polite manner of speaking.

"Simple really, I plan to do some matchmaking," She beamed her whole face lighting up. Even though it's been over a year since Lisanna's return it still strikes me at times how good it is to have my little sister back...but um how does she plan to pull this off?

"Huh? I've been trying for years Lisanna, how do you plan to pull it off?"I pouted. It was true I'd had been trying and failing for years to set up the many clueless mages in this guild, to no avail.

"Well that's where Freed comes in," Lisanna turned and looked at the Green haired man who was starting to shift uncomfortably in his seat next to me.

'Ding' I saw just what Lisanna is planning and it is true genius. I turn to face my now sweating boyfriend with the evilest glint you could possibly imagine in my eyes. I would make him help us out with this plan so help me god!

"You my dear little sister may be onto something quite amazing," I said, not taking my eyes away from Freed, afraid he may bolt away at any second. " I have been trying and failing for years because they could get out of any situation I managed to get them into...but if we put them in a situation where they can't escape," I laughed somewhat evilly. "Its pure genius!"

"So will you help us Freed?" Lisanna and I asked at the same time, watching the poor guy pale at the implications of what our plan entailed. But how could he say no..I mean if we could pull this off then...ohh I mentally jumped for joy at the thought. Please oh please agree!

* * *

***Freed's p.o.v***

I felt myself pale as I figured out what Lisanna and Mira were planning and the implications it could have on the guild. These two really were demons, even if I happened to agree that most of the men in this guild where idiots, except Laxus, and need to take the lead and just ask the woman that they liked out...I felt like this plan could cause a lot of carnage if it went wrong.

I took in the excited face of Lisanna who practically had sparkles and hearts floating around her head, then I saw the dreamy look on Mira's face, I sighed I could never say no to this woman, her happiness meant the world to me! She meant the world to me, full stop.

"Fine I'll help you," I sighed resigned to my fate , watching as the two women started jumping up and down and started planning how to implement their plot.

God help the people who were going to get caught up in this, cause they were going to needed it, and so was I when the unsuspecting victims got caught in my ruins...I had the feeling this plan might just kill me!


	2. A wonderful new partnership

**Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling and many grammar mistakes!**

**This will be a slow paced story just to warn you! Because as we all know the guys at fairy tail can be pretty clueless and may need more than One setup to set things rolling. So please bear with me okay! and I really hope you like reading this story because I am loving writing it :D**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v ***

We had stayed up til the early hours of the morning planning how to implement 'the demonic set up'. Very cliche I know but we were all getting tired when it got to that point, it was also the best we could come up with. Unfortunately when we'd arrived this morning, Mira had been assigned a emergency s-class mission and chosen Freed to go with her. The downside was it could take up to 2 weeks to accomplish, but so is the life of a wizard...especially a S-class on. But that had only hindered my plans for about 30 seconds, I had then decided to use the time to really study the would be Fairy Tail couples and find out just who needed to be with who. Being the head barmaid while Mira-nee was away on this job, is a great help. I can see all the happenings of the guild and the interactions of it's members, I'm starting to see why Mira-nee loves her position so much, best way ever to find out all the gossip haha.

The first couple who had gained my attention and gotten their names on my matchmaking list today, were the ice make mage and his water mage stalker! That needed sorting out and pretty soon, things had gotten even more complicated with those two since Gray had saved Juvia's life in our battle against the dragons. But that was the thing that was really irking me, we had survived a battle against 7 dragons, several of us had died. the only reason they weren't still dead was thanks Ultear for sacrificing her time and becoming an old woman, to save our asses (according to Gray). If end of the world stuff didn't spur you into telling the person you loved that you wanted to be with them forever, what would?!...I mean there hasn't even been any sign that it had slapped people in the face about who they might actually want to be with!

I sighed irritable at this, for what felt like the millionth time since we had finally sent the dragons home, just how stupid were the males in this guild! The size of the task I had set myself started to sink in...this might be harder than I first thought!

"Hey Lisanna, Earthland to Lisanna HELLO."

I jolted out of my inner musings to look at who had called my attention away from a very important matter, in my mind anyway.

"Oh hey Bixlow, how can I help you?" I smiled at him, hmm wonder who I should pair you up with?

"Can I have a beer please," He asked, sounding kinda down. "beer beer" "please please" his creepy babies said in their weird mimicry way that they had. That was the only thing about the guy I could never really seem to warm too...his magic, it was just plain creepy. Helpful at times, but creepy.

"Sure no problem," I replied, never once losing my smile, as I turned to the pumps to pull him a pint. Though I was glad that he didn't see me shiver slightly as his babies floated around, I mean they were human souls in those toys after all. I set the mug down in front of him and noticed that he looked really down.

"What's wrong Bixlow?" I asked, however much I disliked his magic the dude was a close nakama of mine and I couldn't bare to see him so down, I'd known him ever since he'd joined the guild and now that Mira and Freed are an item, we have become even closer.

"I've been left," He muttered while taking a huge gulp of his beer.

"Huh? Left how?" was really all I could muster to this, I wasn't a mind reader people I need details!

"Evergreen is out on a mission with Elfman and Warren. Laxus is off somewhere running an important errand for the Master and Freed had to go on that emergency mission with Mira...I'm all alone." He pouted, who would have thought that Bixlow would get so down about it though. But now that I think about it, that's right ever since Fried and Bixlow joined the guild, I don't think I've ever seen them apart.

"Missing Freed are we?" I teased as I got several orders of drinks ready to be distributed.

"Just a little bit," He muttered again, taking a swing from his mug. Was that jealously I heard in his voice?..though hadn't the raijinshuu only arrived back from a job yesterday? Wow talk about abandonment issues, then again many of us here have those issues...So who am I to judge?

"Jealous that Freed has a girlfriend and you don't?" I continued teasingly trying to cheer him up, and distract him from the fact his teammates were all away or busy, as I walked round the counter. Balancing my overloaded tray was harder than it looked and I was struggling to handle it if I'm honest. How does Mira-nee make this look easy!

"Maybe," He said, putting his mug down, so he could rest his head in his hands. The guy looked miserable, like a lost puppy caught in the rain. And I for one couldn't leave an animal in distress.

"All you need is something to take your mind of it," I called back, knowing just what would help him to get over his loneliness and get him a girlfriend, so that when the others weren't there he'd still have someone to keep him company.

I hurried to get all the drinks to the right tables, noticing how there are barely any of our regular guild members here, apart from Wakaba, Macao and Nab. I saw Bixlow get up from his place at the bar and head towards the guild doors, crap I need him to stay. My lost puppy project could not leave yet!

"Hey Bixlow," I yell at his retreating form.

"Yeah what do you want?" He hollered back, turning slightly to see me out of the corner of his eye.

"Like I said all you need is something to take your mind off of it, didn't I?" I smiled walking up to him with a gleam in my eye.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks curiously, probably noticing the gleam in my mind.

"Take me out for lunch and I'll fill you in," I winked in response, I may as well get a free meal out of this, afterall I am going to help the man gain a girlfriend.

"You know you are scarily like your older sister, you know that?" He laughed, in a somewhat less manic way than he usually does. "You got a deal."

"Right listen up everyone," I yell, turning back to face everyone before I leave the guild. "Bar is shut for an hour while I'm on lunch break, so behave, do you hear me!" I smiled while still putting the right amount of Mira like warning in my tone. The place gave a unanimous gulp at the hidden threat, and went back to what they were doing. I turned back around to see Bixlow looking at me with an amused glint showing through that visor of his.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, just thinking that you're pretty awesome when you want to be." He laughed again as we started walking towards a cafe, restaurant or bistro, for our lunch and talk. Hmm Bixlow really isn't a bad guy after all, if he's willing to treat me to lunch.

* * *

***Bixlow's p.o.v***

"How the hell did you get Freed to agree to help you with this?" I couldn't keep the unbelieving tone out of my voice. Freed never usually cared about these things or wanted to get involved at all, so how had this little blue eye beauty managed it?

"Ah well, therein lies your unknowingness of your best friend," Lisanna winked evilly at me, as she took another bite of her vegetable curry.

"I've known the guy since we were kids, I know him inside and out!" I fumed at the youngest take over mage, who was a mini me of her elder sister, but prettier in my eyes than Mira. "And again I ask how the hell did you get him to agree?"

"I got Mira-nee to puppy dog eye him" She deadpanned, raising her glass of water to her lips to take a sip.

"Seriously? Mister law and orderly just agreed to this insane plan of yours because your sister gave him a battering of her eyelashes?" I half whispered half murmured. Just how whipped was Freed? To agree to this kind of plan...whipped beyond my wildest dreams I'd have to say!

"She is his girlfriend don't forget, but we're getting off topic." She said, picking her fork back up and waving it at me. Cheeky cow.

"What was the topic again?" I asked cause honestly I'd totally forgotten after the blue eyed minx had dropped the bombshell that Freed Justine was helping her and her devil sister with this crazy plan.

"Will you help me with it or not?" She asked annoyance starting to creep into her voice. Ohh she was cute when she sounded annoyed.

"It's one crazy assed mother of a plan you wanna pull off here," I said pausing for effect. Which I got Lisanna's face started to fall. "But I'm not known for going along with any plan that isn't crazy," I laughed as her face picked back up into a grin.

"Oh yay, that's great news Bixlow thank you!" She squealed at me, jumping up to run around the table to give me a bear hug, then returning to her seat to sit back down. I tried to hide the blush that had crept onto my cheeks at her sudden hug attack.

"Well who do you have plans on setting up first, fill me in." I asked starting to get into this, Lisanna was right I did just need something to take my mind off of things, and I can see no better plan than this.

"Well so far I have several ideas, but the most obvious is Gray and Juvia," She mumbled to me, through a mouthful of food.

"Thats an understatement," I laughed, stripper and stalker had been dancing around each other for too long, even if he said he didn't like Juvia that way. "Who else?"

"Elfman and Evergreen need more of a push I think," Lisanna mused while pulling out a notebook, most likely full of different pairings she'd thought up from her observations of the guild members.

"Ya think so? I mean they've been spending plenty of time together recently on missions and what not," I muttered through a mouth full of my own food.

"I know that, but nothing romantic had yet to emerge!" She huffed grumpily.

"Well we shall see, now read me the list of names you've got there and we can start to make a plan." I said excitedly, seriously this meddling business was fun, I could see why Mira and Lisanna were so fond of it.

"Okay here goes; Wendy and Romeo."

I nodded they were cute together even if technically she was way too old for him.

"Yeah I know what you mean, she is a bit older than him," She mumbled looking at her notes, wow were we on the same wave length? That was kinda hot.

"Gajeel and Levy," She continued on with her list.

"That could be a bit trickier than you think Lisanna," I stated, there was still unresolved issues to be talk out there, mainly on the dragon slayers side not the bookworms.

"I've already thought of that, all we need to do is trap them in Freed's ruins with a 'you can not leave until' as their first test or just get them in a situation where the scrap for brains has to confess to her," She smirked scribbling something in that damned notebook of hers.

"Damn woman you think of everything don't you," I grinned at her. Basking in the fact that I was getting to see just how evil this supposed, innocent looking girl really was. "Anyway do explain all I'll give my feedback at the end," I said relinquishing all control over to her for the moment.

I sat staring at the girl in utter disbelief, she really had put a lot of effort and brain power into this plan of hers. She was planning to set the entire guild up by the end of the month! Gajeel and Levy. Wendy and Romeo. Erza and Jellal (one of the new additions to the guild since his name was cleared). Laxus and Cana. Gray and Juvia. Elfman and Evergreen. Laki and Max. Poor guys won't know what's hit them I snickered, but wasn't their a couple missing?

"What about the cheerleader and the pyro?" I asked intrigued why their names hadn't been mentioned.

"Oh I have special plans for those two," Lisanna grinned the most evil grin I had ever seen. I looked forward to where this was heading.

"Lisanna my dearest, I do believe this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership," I chuckled holding out my hand for the girl to shake, as we got up to leave.

"Indeed it my good man, indeed it is," She giggled shaking my hand. With that we walked over to the till, I paid, then we headed back to the guild ready to set stage 1 of the plan up. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night for Fairy Tail, that I could guarantee.


	3. step one Part one

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling and many grammar mistakes!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v * the later that day**

"Hey Wakaba, where's Lucy?" I asked sweetly. I'd been waiting for my friend for awhile now, with no luck. She was the last person on my list that I had to tale too...and she's pulled a houdini on me.

"She's out back in the pool with Asuka," He replied turning back to his discussion with Macao. I headed to the back of the guild hall where the pool was located and quickly spotted the golden head of hair I was looking for, what surprised me was spiked orange hair of Fairy Tails ex resident playboy, turned loyal to Lucy spirit. What was Loki doing here? And where is Natsu? I watch for a minute before I interrupted them. Loki had Asuka on his shoulders and was playing horsey by the looks of things, while Lucy splashed after them laughing and occasionally making fake animal noises.

"Quick! Asuka shoot the bad lady with your gun," Loki goaded the child, who in turned shifted on his shoulders and shot a stream of water, from her new water gun, at Lucy. It hit her dead in the face, causing many of the on looking guild members to burst out laughing as Lucy fake death and fell backwards into the pool. I had to admit the scene in front of me was hilarious, if I didn't know better I'd swear they were a little family.

"Mister Lion," Asuka whispered tapping Loki on the head, "I think I might have really killed Lucy-nee." She whimpered, only to be surprised when Lucy shoot back up out of the pool splashing at the two in revenge. More laughter ensued, a thought struck me as I watched the Blond mage and the little girl, she really would make a great mum. I walked up to the edge of the pool after my epiphany remembering why I needed to talk to Lucy in the first place. As I got there Lucy had pulled Asuka into her arms for a round of tickling as Loki floated over to a Bikini clad Laki, did they guy ever stop flirting. Poor Aries...wait Laki? No way bad spirit stop trying to ruin my plans, oh wait Loki and Aries...I should totally get Lucy to help me get those two together! Oh right, focus on what I need to do now, plan more later.

"Hey Lucy," I say as I bend down next to the pool, watching as she turns in my direction holding Asuka.

"Hey Lisanna what's up?" She smiled cheerily at me.

"I was wondering what you're up to later? Thought maybe we could have some girl time with Levy and Juvia," I ask watching her reaction. It had been ages since we'd all had a good old catch up and seeing as I really needed to get them out of the guild for a while tonight, to let Bixlow start off the first stage of the plan, so setting up a sleepover over will be most effective.

"I'd love to Lisanna but I can't. I'm still looking after Asuka till Friday, when Al and Bisca should finally get back." She frowned slightly, but then seemed to perk right back up. "How about over the weekend?" She said, obviously the frown was because she was worried about upsetting me, seriously Lucy is way too nice for her own good, you can't help but like her.

"Aw too bad, I was planning a sleepover at Fairy Hills and everything." I play pouted, looking at Asuka instead of Lucy, one thing I knew from being the youngest of three siblings is how to play every card in my hand to its fullest to get what I want.

"A sleepover!" Asuka gasped. "You mean with sweets and movies and stuffs" She exclaims in that excited childish tone that. Lucy shook her head at me in fake annoyance knowing full well what I was trying to do, and knowing full well it was going to work. I smiled again surprised at just how much of a genius I was when it came to making my matchmaking plans a success...or setting them into motion anyway.

"Can we go? pretty please!" Asuka begged Lucy looking up at her with those adorable large eyes of hers. I saw resignation spread through Lucy's eyes as the full extent of 'the look' hit her. Yes go Asuka!

"Fine, we'll go but only if you promise to eat all your vegetables tonight, otherwise no sleepover!" Lucy sighed quietly, but still managed to pull off the firm tone perfectly.

"Do I have to?" Asuka whined, everyone here knew the littles girls strong loathing for anything healthy.

"Yes or I'm serious no sleepovers for you madam." Lucy stated laying down the law, I was starting to see why Bisca always left Asuka with Lucy these days when her and Al are away on a job. The girl had skills at handling the sometimes uncontrollable 6 year old.

"Fine," Asuka huffed, puffing up her cheeks as she turned in Lucy's arms to signal Loki to return and play with her, which he did plucking her from the blonds arms so we could chat for a few.

"That was mean Lisanna, setting Asuka on me like that!" Lucy pouted sticking her tongue out at me, looking the spitting image of how Asuka had looked just seconds ago.

"Gomen Lucy but it needed to be done, Levy and Juvia already agreed." I laughed watching as Lucy pulled herself up to sit on the ledge of the pool.

"So what time should we arrive, seeing as Asukas bedtime is at 7?" Lucy mused.

"Well its 3:30 now so why don't we meet at Fairy Hills at 5, then Asuka can have her part of the sleepover and ours can start after shes settled?" I put forth. Lucy's eyes lighting up, signalling that the answer was yes.

"Hey, wheres Natsu? I haven't seen him around since yesterday morning," I inquired I needed the 'Pyro' as Bixlow and Gray had nicknamed him, for tonights plan to work.

"He took a job yesterday morning to help me pay my rent," Lucy replied getting up to go and fetch Asuka and her towels.

"Huh," was all I could manage not really getting the point. Why was Natsu taking jobs to pay Lucy's rent?

"Ah well you see, I've had Asuka almost a month now Bisca and Al ran into complications on their mission so it's taken them much longer than normal," Lucy muttered keeping her voice low so as not to alert Asuka that something might be wrong with her parents.

"Oh I see so you haven't been able to work and Natsu's offered to help you out," I smiled that boy truly did have a warm heart. But how slow can I be? Had I really been so wrapped up with my own issues that I had been neglecting my friends?

"Yeah," Lucy said trying to hide her blushing face, aw to be a girl in love must be delightful...unless it's unrequited then it must suck. "He should be back anytime between now and 8 tonight," She said waving her arm in the air to signal that Loki should bring Asuka out of the water, and that it was time to go.

"Ah okay then thats very sweet of him," I wink at Lucy as I stretch before going back inside to inform Bixlow of the slight change in plans. "Don't forget Fairy Hills at 5!" I call over my shoulder, feeling slightly sorry for Lucy having to look after Asuka for almost a whole month, but she really didn't seem to mind. Asuka as well seemed really happy so nothing was too wrong there, but maybe I should have a little talk with Bisca when she got back on Friday, I think as I reenter the guild and head straight to where Bixlow is sitting chatting to Gray and Gajeel.

"Need anything to drink?" I ask the three men, they all shake their heads, so I turn to leave before turning back having a wonderful idea, for how to tell Bixlow our plans were a go using secret code. "Oh by the way boys, I'm stealing Lucy, Levy and Juvia for the night so try not to get too lonely," I smirk watching how Gajeel and Gray shifted at the mention of their respective girl. Looking at Bixlow before I headed back to man the bar I winked, they were making this almost to easy for me! Almost been the definitive word in that sentence.

"I'M BACK MINNA!"

"Welcome back," Everyone shouted in response before turning back to their various activities. Oh Natsu is back this is perfect, now the plans can really start, I beamed as I went about my work again. I can't wait to see how tonight turns out, Bixlow do your best, I think as I go back to the bar to pick up carry a beer barrel and carry it over towards Cana.

* * *

** *Bixlow's p.o.v* Later on.**

"So boys, who's up for a drinking game?" I call out to the main members of the guild, who are here and not out on jobs. Turns out that only Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and myself, are the only ones at home for the moment.

"Can I join?" Cana interjected, plopping herself down across from me holding her barrel under her arm. It still surprises me how much this woman can drink!

"The more the merrier," I laughed watching as Gajeel comes to sit down next to me, bet he's looking for a rematch against Cana for the time she drank him under the table last week.

"Nah not tonight, I wanna go hang out with Luce and Asuka," Natsu waves at us with a shout, heading towards the guild doors.

"Not gonna happen ash-brain!" Gray hollers after him. I see Natsu stiffen at the door, you can always count on Gray to get under that guys skin, haha.

"And whys that stripper?" Natsu growls at Gray, marching back to where we are stationed.

"They're having a sleepover with Lisanna, Levy and Juvia at Fairy Hill, thats why pinky." Gray smirks back at Pyro, obviously pleased at one upping the guy this time.

"Ah Fine, what's the the rules for this drinking game?" Natsu huffed sitting down next to Cana. Seriously Lisanna's plan was going right to plan, I am somewhat surprised, seeing as Mira's plans for matchmaking always seem to crash and burn.

"Simple really, you each have 20 shot glasses," I start explaining, pointing to the table, where I had set down the shot glasses a few minutes before. "Try to drink these, but know that Cana will have mixed the liquid inside the shots herself," I continue, looking at the brunette to see if she'll comply with the idea. The fact she stands up, walks over to the bar and starts to pick and mix several spirit bottles into a large jug, seemed to suggest that she did. Also the mischievous glint in her eye was another indicator, that she wasn't going to make it easy on the boys. I hear 3 rather nervous gulps from around the table, haha they had good reason to be nervous. Cana making drinks could be deadly, which was why I'd made sure she over heard when I announced the drinking game. What better way to make these idiots fall into our trap, than setting them in a drinking contest again Cana, the woman was an alcohol consuming monster!

"What's the rest of it?" Gray mutters, obviously starting to regret agreeing to this game now, but is too stubborn to back down from the challenge, now that he's agreed to participate in it.

"If you can still stand and/or are conscious, after you've consumed the shots, you win. But if you can't or pass out before then, you have to play a penalty game." I smirk letting my tongue hang out as I look at the 3 guys in turn. Natsu who is always ready for a challenge doesn't look too bothered. Gajeel looks like his usual cold hard self, so I can't really tell. Gray is opening sweating, having lost in most of his previous drinking matches against the woman, who is now sashaying her way back over to us, with a very large glass pitcher full of god knows what. My bet is poison, utter liver destroying poison...maybe getting Cana to mix the drinks wasn't such a good idea after all! Oh well.

"Are you ready?" I ask, as Cana finished pouring the shots out, then dividing them between the three.

"Hey, hang on a minute!" Gajeel grumbles looking at me. "Aren't you gonna compete too?"

Natsu and Gray both looked at me too like they agreed with Gajeel...astounding those 3 actually agreed on something, hell must have frozen over.

"Nope I'm the referee," I stated holding up a recording Lacrima and point it at them. "This way no one can doubt the results of whom lost and thus has to play the penalty game in the morning." I laugh like a madman, at the mages who look rather grumpy that I will be taping them! But Lisanna wanted evidence of how the game went and any/all drunk comments that were made during, so here I am missing out on all the fun...again!

"Ready set go!" I call and watched as they started downing their drinks.


	4. step one part two

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

**Fairy Hills *Lucy's p.o.v ***

Finally the devil child was asleep! Well that's not really fair to Asuka. She's really is very good with me, apart from mealtimes and bedtimes. It's my own fault about her being unusually hyper tonight, what child wouldn't be hyped up about having a sleepover. Still it doesn't mean she can act like a spoil brat over the fact she had to go to bed! Gahh, I sighed in frustration as I headed back to where the girls were staying in Juvia's room, we are using Bisca's old room for Asuka-chan tonight seeing as it's just opposite Juvia's, so if she needs me, I'm close at hand.

I was actually really glad that Lisanna had invited me, I was slowly starting to go insane looking after Asuka all by myself,( how do single parents do this?) I was constantly exhausted, had no time to myself and was always having to keep my eye on the child and her constant mischief causing ways. Although, in a way I really enjoyed having the little girl around, I was never bored and it was good practice for the future too, I guess, in case I ever became a mum. Not much chance of that happening in the near future, seeing as I can't seem to get the boy I liked to notice me for love nor money! So marriage and children were still a very long way away in my eyes.

As I reached Juvia's door I took a deep breath and shook off my somewhat depressed mood before reentering the sleepover fray. Levy was the first to notice my entrance, looking over from where she was setting up the projection lacrima for our more adult based movies now that we had finished watching Asuka's pony movie.

"Did she go down okay? you've been gone an hour," Levy asked taking in how tired I looked.

"Yeah finally, she really is a madam about bedtimes though, but this has by far been the worst night yet." I sigh slumping into a bean bag, that Virgo had set up for us, and grabbed a coke from the table the caffeine might help keep me awake for a little while longer.

"I don't think its fair on you Lucy to have to look after Asuka all the time when her parents are away," Juvia mumble through a mouth full of popcorn looking at me, with concern in her eyes.

"I don't mind really, it's normally only for a few days or at the most 2 weeks. This time it's only been longer because of some complications to their mission." I say in defense of Al and Bisca, even though I was rejoicing at the fact that they will be home soon, hopefully.

Lisanna at this point walked back into the room her arms stuffed with more figure ruining goodness, yes I really need the sugar!

"Still Lucy it's not right, they always land Asuka with you and never ask anyone else to look after her anymore," Lisanna interjects, walking over to the coffee table to set down the snacks, before plopping down into her own beanbag and looking over to me.

"Well, do you remember the time they left Asuka with Erza for that one mission?" I grimace at the memory, it was somewhat of a taboo subject these days. The other girls returned my horrified expression with ones of their own.

"God! Don't go there Lu-chan that poor girl," Levy shudders, picking up a bag of sugar coated strawberry sweets. Then for some reason we all burst out laughing and start telling each other about other, horrifying stories about other members, who had tried and failed to look after Asuka. We finally agreed after a long discussion that I really was the only one capable of handling her over a long period of time.

"Hey Lucy, I meant to ask you earlier but why was Loki playing in the pool with you?" Lisanna asked munching on popcorn. The conversation having changed from Asuka horror stories to what everyone had been up to today.

"Yeah I was wondering that too," Levy states.

"Normally you just handle her alone, well as along as you can with Natsu always gate crashing." Juvia finished. I gave them a warm smile they were all so concerned for me. I really couldn't ask for a better family, well I guess I'll tell them the truth after all if you can't count on your family when you're down, who can you turn to?

"Well I was, Natsu left yesterday morning on a 100,000 jewel job request, kindly saying he'd pay my rent on the way back and only keep what was left for himself, which was super thoughtful of him! Anyway I was managing like I normally do until around lunch time today, when Asuka had the biggest tantrum I've ever seen her throw so far, over something really small, me not letting her have an ice cream or something because I was busy sorting lunch." I sigh. I feel really bad admitting this to anyone, but I have to get it off my chest.

"I lost my cool with her and wanted to walk away, but I couldn't because that would have left Asuka all alone, but just when I thought I couldn't take another second, Loki appeared out of nowhere like he usually does, saying he'd take her to the guild, get her some lunch and I could follow later after I'd calmed down," I hung my head in shame at admitting this, I felt like I'd failed in my mission to look after Asuka.

"So that's why." Levy said coming over and giving me a huge hug. "No need to be ashamed Lu-chan you've been looking after her so well and everyone needs a break even mothers, but if you were struggling so much why didn't you come to us?"

"I'm so sorry," I whisper returning the hug with tears in my eyes as I felt two other sets of arms join in the hug. "I just felt that if I asked for help...well that I'd be admitting defeat, I mean I've only been looking after a child for a month and most mothers look after their children day in day out. I'm a failure!"

"Juvia thinks that Love rival is being too hard on herself," Juvia says, her arms tightening around me in a bid to comfort me.

"I agree with Juvia, well on everything apart from the love rival thing," Lisanna chuckled, lighten the mood a little.

"Hey I know, how about until Bisca gets back, you and Asuka stay here and we all look after her?" Levy asks me as she and the others withdraw from the hug.

"You guys,would that really be okay with you guys?" I inquired fresh tears starting to form in my eyes. " I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course," All three yelled in unison.

"I wouldn't have suggested it, if it would be inconvenient now would I?" Levy winked at me and Juvia nodded her agreement. This caused me to laugh.

"I guess that's true." I smile. starting to feel my bright bubbly self again.

"Now to sort the details out," Lisanna said, a serious look on her face.

After a few more minutes of sorting out the details for our new arrangement, we settled in to watch out movie, 10 things I hate about you, which turned out to be a unanimous favourite of all of ours. I smiled warmly feeling more at ease than I had in the last few weeks and let myself relax, get lost in the movie and enjoy the girl time and chat over the movie.

* * *

**after the movie *Lisanna's p.o.v***

So tonight hadn't gone exactly to plan, but oh well. I'd meant to start a discussion about boys when Lucy had returned from getting Asuka to bed, but it transpired that our loveable blonde friend had needed some serious girl support and it had driven me even more into the mind frame of having a good talk to Al and Bisca about their parenting. This couldn't continue poor Lucy and Asuka needed them around for a while, Lucy isn't Asuka's mum Bisca is and as such maybe she should be staying at home to look after her, while Al works! Instead of dumping the poor child on Lucy. I also bet the reason why Asuka has been playing up so much lately is because she just wants any and all attention to reassure her that she hasn't been abandoned. I was going to talk to master about it as well, in the morning and bring it to his attention so it could be sorted out! Otherwise my matchmaking plans were going to go down the drain as Lucy would be too drained to go on any possible dates!**  
**

I listen as Lucy, Juvia and Levy start a debated about the movie we'd just seen, weird romances and broken hearts, this was opening up the floor for me to set in motion my earlier idea about adding a Zodiac couple to my resume.

"Isn't Aries kind of like that with Loki?" I ask, as the subject of Juvia's unrequited love for Gray arises.

"Now that you mention it yeah, she seems to be in love with him but he's always chasing me and every other piece of skirt he sees and doesn't really see her," Lucy mutters furiously.

"Yeah but unlike Juvia, Aries doesn't stalk her want to be boyfriend and drown any girl that goes near him," Levy teased waggling her eyebrows at the other bluenette in the room. Lucy and I laugh at this, poor Juvia really does need to cool it with the stalking.

"Juvia does not know of any other way to show her affection for Gray-sama," Juvia whispers in reply to our teasing, fidgeting around with an empty packet of crisps. I think I'm the only one to hear her but I'll deal with her in a little bit.

"I know why don't you call her and we'll have a talk about how to get things moving with Loki?" I suggest looking at Lucy.

"Yeah that would be great, then maybe he would stop being such a playboy," Lucy says face coming alive with a positively evil grin, who knew the blonde even had an expression like that. Lucy stood up and walked over towards Juvia's bed so that there was some room to summon Aries.

"Open gate of the ram, Aries." Lucy calls and then in a flash of light and a slight puff of pink wool, there stood the pink haired spirit shifting nervously, as if expecting to be hurt. Although from what I've gathered from my many conversations with Lucy, not to long ago the poor spirit was somewhat damaged after what had transpired with her former summoner.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Aries asks timidly, pulling her hand up to her mouth.

"No, no nothing's wrong. We just wanted to talk to you and hopefully become better acquainted," I beam at the still nervous looking spirit. To this Aries looks around blinking with confusion, hasn't she ever had anyone want to be her friend before?

" Lisanna's right and what better way to become friends that when you're having a sleepover," Levy smiled trying to put the horned girl at ease with us.

"Juvia agrees,"Juvia chips in nodding her head slightly.

"Is this really alright princess?" Aries whispers turning to Lucy.

"Of course it is Aries you're a friend and you deserve to get to know us better," Lucy mega whatted the poor thing and dragged her over to sit on a bean bag. "We also plan on helping you snag Loki, as our first order of becoming closer duty." She chuckled darkly.

"W..Wh..what?" Aries stuttered blushing profusely at the last part of her statement.

"Spill, tell us all about him," I urged focusing solely on Aries. May as well make her feel like part of the group straight off the bat!

"Yeah we know you like him, Lu-chan told us all about it." Levy giggles handing the spirit some candy. Which she takes and starts nibbling on.

"Princess!" Aries squealed looking like a fish out of water, how had that Lion not noticed just how amazingly cute this woman is? Were men really so dense as not to see what was right in front of them? What am I saying? If they weren't so dense, my demonic plans wouldn't be needed. I shook my head to try and focus back on the problem at hand, Aries and helping her get Leo.

"Don't princess me Aries, this is for your own good, it must kill you a little inside everytime you see that playboy flirting with other girls, myself included." Lucy tutted at Aries, wagging her finger at the spirit, followed by a playful wink when she saw how shell shocked the spirit looked.

"T-that is true," Aries confirmed the truth of Lucy's statement while looking at her lap as she plays with her dress hem. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Aries?" Lucy asks, concern laced in her voice as she moves to position herself in front of Aries, taking ahold of the spirits hands.

"Because I get jealous of you when Leo flirts, and declares his love for you. I'm jealous of how much he talks about you in the spirit world," The ram sniffles as she starts to cry while explaining herself to Lucy. "I shouldn't be jealous, you are a wonderful person who cares for all of us spirits with every drop of your soul. You even stood up to the spirit king to save my precious Leo, rescued and took me in plus, you treat me as a human being and not just a tool."

Now the poor thing was full on crying as she looked up to see her owner smiling at her warmly. This just seemed to increase the tears and amount of I'm sorrys coming from the pink haired woman.

"Aries look at me," Lucy said firmly yet kindly, just like when she'd handled Asuka earlier. "It's okay to be jealous, I don't care one bit, you never let it get in the way of us being friends. You've been a wonderful ally to me and everyone in fairy tail over the years, which is why everyone here agrees with me, that we will help you get together with Loki." Lucy finished pulling Aries in for a hug as the ram continued to cry her eyes out.

"Juvia agrees with love rival. Aries shouldn't be upset over being jealous, it's only natural, when you see the person you love flirting with someone else," Juvia says with watery eyes. Well she is the expert on jealousy.

"I'd have beaten Gajeel to death by now if he pulls the sort of crap Loki does," Levy murmurs beside me, thinking no one could hear. I don't think anybody but me heard her either...hmmm looks like Bixlow is right the problem with getting Gajeel and Levy together is more on Gajeel's side of things than Levy's. Speaking of Bixlow I wonder how his side of our plans are going? Don't worry about that right now Lisanna, focus girl, Aries and Leo. That's the pair to concentrate on right now!

"Lucy, how long can you summon two spirits for these days?" I ask, feeling a familiar smirk crawl onto my face.

"Almost the entire day if they aren't using any of my magic to fight," She replies looking at me quizzically to see where I was heading with this line of inquiry.

"That's good to know," I mutter, tilting my head backwards to look up at the ceiling, as I drew up a plan in my mind.

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with helping me become Leo's?" Aries questions me politely.

"Oh no reason, just thinking that you can have a date in the human world for the day," I muse out loud pulling my head back down to face everyone.

"Juvia thinks there's only one problem with that plan, how would you get Loki to resist flirting with every woman he will be likely to encounter." Juvia states, ever the pessimist it seems but she had a point.

"Simple Lu-chan orders him to spend the day with Aries and not to look at any, other woman he may encounter throughout the day," Levy interjects, yes I like this solution.

"But...but that's not fair on Leo-kun forcing him to spend time with me," Aries whimpers.

"No it has to be done, I don't like to order you guys like a master would a servant, but I think in this case it has to be done. For the good of your sanity Aries, if not for anything else," Lucy says firmly.

"Well that settles that," I say getting up to put our beds into order. Levy follows to help me out. Lucy and Juvia look at us as they notice what we are doing.

"It's almost midnight you guys," Levy huffs at their blank expressions.

"Crap!" Lucy cries out in alarm. "Asuka will be awake at 6 if not earlier."

"No worries Lu-chan, I'll take the early shift with Asuka so you can get some rest, cause I gotta admit you look wrecked." Levy smiles, looking over at her best friend to which Lucy rushed over and glomped the girl to the floor, extracting giggles from everyone in the room, including Aries.

"I'll be off then," Aries mutters looking at Lucy. "Don't worry I won't drop any hint to Leo about what you're planning. Thank you guys ever so much for helping me" She smiled before disappearing off in a cloud of pink smoke. Leaving the rest of us to get ready before climbing into bed and getting comfy.

"One last thing before we go to sleep," I pipe up, remembering a thought I'd had earlier.

"What?" The girls replied rolling onto their sides to face me.

"Juvia about your Gray obsession." I start off

* * *

**Back at the guild *Bixlow's p.o.v***

This is freaking hilarious, Natsu is on shot 8 and is already starting to struggle, Gray had managed 9 so far as had Gajeel, who was desperately trying to get ahead of the others. Cana on the other hand had downed all 20 of hers and only looked slightly tipsy, see what did I say alcohol consuming monster! Natsu managed to down his 9th shot, as Gray banged his 10th glass back onto the table, swaying a little where he sat. Gajeel was in the same boat as Gray.

I was so glad I'm getting to witness this first hand, catching it on video is an added bonus. Lisanna is gonna piss herself in the morning at how funny this is! But so far no comments have been made about any of the 3 girls we are trying to pair with these guys..hmm with the state they're in now maybe I should start the ball rolling. But which girl should I mention, Levy isn't really my type, I also don't want to get an iron club to the jaw. Juvia again not my cuppa tea and most likely would cause Gray to shut down completely even in his drunken state. So that left Lucy, who really was a stunner plus with me being known as a perv that seems like the best combination I can think of to start the topic of girls rolling...but who to direct the question at? Hmm Natsu maybe as he's her team mate? or Gray? Cana was one of the cheerleaders best friends so the question I'm gonna ask won't seem to out of place if I ask her. Yes that decides it Cana it is!

"Hey Cana," I ask over the sounds of a groaning Natsu who was finally on his 13th shot while the other two were fighting with number 15...seriously what did the drunk put in those glasses?

"What Bix *hick* low?" Cana replies somewhat groggily, maybe she's a little past tipsy after all.

"You'd know if cheerleader was single or not right?" I ask keeping an eye on the Pyro to see his reaction, he seemed to stiffen a little as he overheard us.

"Hahahah does Lucy have a boyfriend?," Cana burst out laughing. "Natsu do you know?"

"Who'd want to date her anyway," Natsu huffed gulping down shot number 14. "She's weird."

"Have you not seen bunny girls figure dumbass?" Gajeel slurring roared glaring at the pink haired idiot. I had to agree with Gajeel here the blonde in question, had one hell of an amazing body. "Any guy with half a brain would want to bang her!" He laughed finally finishing his 18th shot.

"Do you?" Cana asks, slyly looking over at the iron dragon who had his head resting on the table, he wasn't looking so good or like he could finish the remaining shots. He's playing a penalty game tomorrow if he can't drink anymore, I smirk internally.

"Hell nah, bunny girls got a great figure and all, but I like my bookworm just fine," Gajeel muttered closing his eyes. Interesting bit of info there.

"Gray?" I ask, seeing as the ice brain idiot had stayed oddly quiet, ohh there went his 19th shot...and his clothes for that matter.

"Hmmm," He slurred toppling over onto the floor, another one for the penalty game. "Yeah I totally wanted to when she joined the guild, was why I even agreed to work fulltime with Flame brain over here in the first place," he slurred trying to get back up to the table, but failed miserably.

"Hahah," Cana cackled slapping her hands on her thighs as she watched Gray flailing. "Do you still want to?

"Nah, she's like a sister to me these day, besides she too in love with Soot-brains to notice anyone else," He hiccuped before passing out on the floor. Well that was interesting news but no words about Juvia...

"Huh?" Cana and Natsu blurt out.

"Well it's pretty obvious ya know!" Gajeel said taking over for Gray. "A girl like the bunny would have no problem getting a *hick* guy if she wanted...but all she ever does is look after Salamander and go on jobs with him..." He trails off at this point, also passing out.

"You have a point there I guess Gajeel," I say, looking at the unconscious guy. Natsu looks shell shocked at finding out the cheerleader may be in love with him, before proceeding to down his last shots and pass out...and now he wouldn't even remember anything about this in the morning, jeez seriously these guys!...Well I guess actually it's my fault for setting number of shots so high.

"Poor Lucy falling *hick* for Natsu, she'll be a virgin for ever at this rate," Cana sighed looking at the pink haired mage with a unidentifiable look in her eyes.

Yeah and poor Lisanna, it looks like she'll have a harder time than expected getting some of these guys together. I doubt she'll be able to have them all paired up by the end of the month, like she's originally planned. I switch off the recording lacrima, as it's job was over now, and put it away for safekeeping, knowing full well that the devilish take over mage would want to watch it tomorrow and decide where to take her plans from there, but seeing as my job is over now. I can have some fun for a while, finally.

"Hey Cana, think you can beat me?" I laugh maniacally, watching the brunette start to pour more of her concoction into the shot glasses and hand it over.

"Of course," She smiled wickedly at me. If it wasn't for the fact I knew it would wreck Lisanna's plans, and any chance I have built at making Lisanna mine, I'd totally have used this opportunity to make a move on her...it had been way too damn long since I'd had last gotten laid!


	5. penalties issued!

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v ***

I'd brought Asuka with me to set up the guild hall this morning, seeing as she'd barged into the room a little after 6. I could see why Lucy was so exhausted at the moment if she was being woken up this early all the time. I'm used to late nights and early mornings; as I am a barmaid. It doesn't bother me too much as I'm a natural early riser. I'd left a note for Levy to let her know where Asuka was, so she didn't panic, seeing as she had promised to take her today.

I'd just finished redressing Gray who was still passed out on the hall floor, he obviously lost last night then. I smirked walking back over to where I'd plonked Asuka with a couple of books and a bowl of cereal so that she wouldn't have to see Gray in all his nakedness.

"So you wanna help set Fairy Tail up this morning?" I asked sweetly, watching as the little girl finished her mouth full.

"Yeah okay, but why are people sleeping here?" she replied tilting her head to the side. She looks so cute when she does that!

"Well they were probably having so much fun last night that they forgot to go home and fell asleep here," I sweat dropped, not really wanting to explain to a 6 year old that they were dead drunk.

"So they didn't pass out drunk then?" The child inquired. God seriously what did Bisca and Al say to this girl?

"Why would they be drunk? silly girl," I patted her head, as I started to round up all the dirty crockery and sort the table and chairs out.

"Well thats what mummy says, most of the boys get drunk too much," Asuka said in her cute serious 6 year old voice. Ahh how kawaii can you get! Before I could reply though Kinana walked through the guild doors and came over to help me set up shop. Phew saved by the bell or door whichever one fits haha.

"Morning Kinana, thanks for watching the place last night." I beamed as we worked together, to clean everything before the other members of the guild started to arrive. Asuka having got bored of cleaning had returned to her books and breakfast.

"No problem, how did the sleepover go?" She asked clearing the shot glasses, from Natsu and companies table, where incidentally they were ALL still out for the count including Bixlow. I growled at the man mentally; the plan was to get the others drunk not for him to join them. Gaww all that information down the drain because he couldn't resist joining in the party! Well guess I'll just have to punish him in the penalty game too, the stupid jerk! Hmm he looks really peaceful when he's asleep...

"It went really well thanks, you have to come to the next one when Mira-nee gets back," I replied, running into the back to set up the kitchen for the food orders and run some warm water for the amount of washing up that needed doing. I'm deadly serious it seems to increase every day it's unbelievable. I didn't hear her replied because it got drowned out by a loud roar.

" YOU BASTARD, I BEAT YOU GRAY!"

Well Natsu's awake I sighed walking out from the kitchen to whack the boy upside the head.

"Idiot wash your mouth out with soap," I scolded, as I removed my fist from the top of his head.

"Aw Lisanna what was that for?" Natsu whined rubbing his head. "And why do I feel like theres' a marching band in my head?"

My reply was to point at the little girl stationed close to the bar, then at the table in front of him which still had a dozen shot glasses left on it. I started to collect the glasses as I saw Natsu piece together what I had been trying to get across.

"Oops sorry Asuka-chan." Natsu whispered rubbing his temples trying to alleviate the raging hangover that was plaguing him. "Oh hey, where's Lucy?" The pinkett asked looking around for his blond teammate.

"Still in bed. I decided to let her have a lie in; she looked in desperate need if I do say so myself," I answered watching how his cheeks slightly dusted pink at my reply...why was he blushing?

"Would it be okay if you took her all day?" Natsu asked wiggling slightly in his seat. I wonder what this is all about?

"Well Levy was actually gonna take her today, but seeing as I was up I decided to take first shift." I said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, as I watched him relax a bit.

"That's great, I was gonna ask yesterday but you'd all disappeared and/or were busy when I got back," He grinned his famous toothy grin at me as he got outta his seat and wobbled towards the bathroom. What did he drink last night?

"Why?" I asked my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"Pee first explain later." He mumbled as he ducked behind the door to the bathroom. That boy was a close childhood friend of mine by I still never knew what he was thinking. Oh well back to work, and thinking up what penalties to make Bixlow give the guys. I was thinking; give them the choice of being turned into one of Bixlow's babies for the day or...insert romantic/fluffy situation here, kinda thing as I know all the guys would rather choose the latter over the 'becoming a soul' thing.

I'd already figured Gajeel's out seeing as Levy had Asuka for the day he would have to take them out to the park or something like that. Gray was a little tougher ever since he'd told Juvia he didn't return her feelings he'd been somewhat reserved from the entire guild...Hmm maybe his should be to ask the water mage out on a mission?...Yeah that would work! If the two spent more time just getting to know each other I'm sure Gray would fall for Juvia in no time, I mean she is a lovely person once to get to know her. Now for Natsu's, that is the toughest I have to say he can't talk Lucy on a mission as she'll be summoning both Leo and Aries later so, she will be out of action for the day. Hmm maybe he could take her to a new movie she wants to see? Or just a relaxing day out..either one would do. I'll wait to decided his till after he explained why he wanted Asuka outta the way today.

Now to wake Bixlow and tell him the penalties, including one for him when I think it up, and see if he remembered any vital information or if he had remembered to tape the whole thing, like I'd asked him too. I really hoped he had! Then I just needed to talk to master when he arrives about the Lucy/Asuka situation and I was on a roll. Now all I need if for Mira-nee and Freed to finish their mission sooner rather than later, then the real fun could start I smirked as I went about finishing everything up.

* * *

**Later on *Bixlow's p.o.v***

I'd finally managed to shake the hangover from hell and had vowed to never again challenge that drunk, even if it meant life or death! I was just getting ready to grab the Pyro, stripper and metal head when I noticed three familiar figures enter the guild. Ah perfect timing!

"Yo Natsu, Gray, Gajeel over here!" I hollered watching them winch in pain, still suffering from their own hangovers I guess, the light weights.

"What do you want?" They grumbled, as they made their way to where I was sat.

"It's penalty time." I chuckled letting my tongue lol out as I did.

"Huh?" three equally blank faces stared at me not seeming to remember the bet, until one after the other it dawned on them; they'd lost the drinking match. I laughed as their faces paled even more than they already were. God this was hilarious!

"I lost didn't I?" Three dejected voiced stated as I nodded at them.

"Now it's penalty time!" I grinned like a crazy person.

"Oh god," They moaned. I am really going to enjoy this, muhahah.

"Right you have a choice between two options; One become a part of my soul collection for the day," I held up one finger. "Two you get a random wacky idea of mine that you have to follow through!" I finished holding up my second finger.

"Oh but just so you know, if you choose option number one I can not guarantee you will become human again afterwards." I chuckled darkly watching the men's faces fall as they realised they only really had one option here. Remind me to bow to Lisanna's evilness later.

"Option number two." They finally replied weakly, looking at me with worried expressions. With good reason too I was known for being a little bit crazy at times.

"So who's going first?" I looked at each in turn. Gray raised his hand first gulping audibly wondering just what I was going to deal out to him.

"Ask Juvia to go on a job with you," I laughed darkly, watching the strippers face fall.

"But...what? I can't do that!" Gray stuttered waving his arms in protest. I knew this was coming so I pulled my visor off and look at him, slightly activating my magic so that my eyes glowed eerily.

"So you want to risk being a soul for eternity?" I threatened.

"Juvia!" The guy yelled, as he dashed away from me. Haha sissy! One down two to go. Gajeel and Natsu were sat watching the whole thing with conflicting emotions running across their faces, by the looks of it they wanted to laugh as the Stripper approached the madly in love water mage and terror at what I was going to set them. Gajeel was the first to turn his attention back to me and nod his head as if to say 'okay hit me'. I pointed behind them to where Levy was reading a story to Asuka, I heard him gulp. Was this whole thing really that scary?

"You have to take those two out for the day, either to the park or somewhere else that families go," I smirked as he looked back at me.

"But isn't bunny girl watching the brat?" He grimaced.

"Lucy's wiped out from watching her none stop this month, so Lisanna and Levy said they'd take her today," Natsu interjected looking at the older dragon slayer. To the utmost of his pride swallowing, Gajeel didn't say another word, just stood up outta his seat and walked over to the bookworm and brat as he called them, sat down next to Levy and started some form of conversation.

"What about me Bixlow? What's my penalty?" Natsu piped up rather too excitedly if you ask me. Well the guy did love a challenge.

"You are to take Lucy out for the day and treat her like a princess," I smirked watching the excited look fall off Natsu's face.

"Why couldn't I just ask her on a mission like Gray's one?" He pouted. Was the idea of spending the whole day with the cheerleader so bad? I mean from what I heard they pretty much live together already.

"Because I've requested the use of Leo and Aries today is why, and that will use all of her magic!" Lisanna said sweetly from behind Natsu. This scared Natsu witless.

"What the hell Lisanna! How long were you standing there?" Natsu stammered clutching his heart as he tried to calm himself.

"Long enough." She winked. as she continued back to what she had previously been doing, eavesdropping from a saver distance aka from behind the bar.

"So think you're man enough to treat Lucy like a princess?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Aw man this sucks!" Natsu whined as he scanned the area for his blonde partner and spotting her talking to Lisanna at the bar, he got up and started to walk over towards her before he stopped and turned back to me. What does he want now?

"Bixlow..um.. how do I treat a girl like a princess?" He asked, curiosity laced into his voice. What the.. is this guy for real?

"Are you kidding me Natsu!" I yelled in disbelief. He shook his head at me looking deadly serious. I sighed this wasn't going as well as I'd hoped. Lisanna was right this guy is majorly dense.

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

Lisanna had just finished explaining about why she'd taken Asuka this morning. I wasn't mad or anything just I had been extremely worried when I woke up this morning, (after the best nights sleep I'd had in awhile I might add), to find Levy still asleep and Asuka missing. After a few minutes of blind panic I'd finally put two and two together and realised Lisanna must have taken the girl with her when she'd left for the guild. My reaction though had worried me I was starting to act more like the childs mother instead of sister like figure. Just as I was getting really lost in deep thought Bixlow yelled something about Natsu kidding him about something to do with a subject they'd been talking about. This snapped me outta my internal rambling and back to the real world.

"Wonder what that's about." I thought outloud to Lisanna.

"Oh well you know Natsu he's probably said something dumb," Lisanna laughed, as she put some clean mugs away. I watched her for a moment before I pulled two keys off my keychain and held them in front of my face, waiting for Lisanna to notice. That wouldn't take long knowing how observative the youngest take over mage mage, just like her eldest sibling. The issue of Natsu completely slipping my mind. I got ready to firmly put Loki in his place and make him open his eyes to poor Aries's suffering because of his idiocy!

"Ohh yes, I hadn't forgotten!" Lisanna squealed noticing the two golden keys I held in my hand. "Kinana I'm going on a quick break, cover for me." Lisanna yelled across the hall at the purple haired barmaid as she grabbed my arm and hauled me outta the back door of the guild towards a quieter location.

"Are you ready?" I asked Lisanna, as I mentally prepared myself for this. We'd agreed last night that if Loki didn't listen to me, that was unlikely but still a possibility. Lisanna would do her best Mira impersonation and scare the Lion into submission!

"Yep summon away Lucy." Lisanna practically jumped up and down in anticipation. Right here goes nothing I thought as I got into my stance.

"Open gate of the ram; Aries!" I called as I felt my magic dip as the spirit appeared at my side.

"I'm sorry, is it time?" Aries asked timidly looking around for Leo, not seeing him she looked at me with confusion in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry I'm going to call him in a minute. I just thought instead of me ordering him to go on a date with you, why don't you ask him? Then I'll order him not to look at or flirt with any other female while you're out and about," I said. I also took in the fact that Aries had changed her usual look of a wool boob tube mini dress in favour of a french beret style hat, to cover her horns, accompanied by a wool long sleeved top and black pencil skirt and to top it all off she had on a pair of white knee high boots. I had to admit the girl was looking extremely stunning and if this didn't snag Loki's attention I was going to beat it into him. Erza style!

"Really? Do you think he'll say yes if I just ask him?" Aries muttered, her hand once again covering her mouth.

"How could any hot blooded male turn you down Aries, you look amazing!" Lisanna pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"Well okay then." My adorably shy spirit said letting me know she was ready for me to summon her beloved Leo.

"Open gate of the lion; Leo!" I called again, noting how my magic dipped with Leo appearance in front of me. Yep I should have a good 7 hours in me until they need to go back.

"What can I do for you my princess," Loki said charmingly with a slight bow. I just rolled my eyes, what did Aries see in him again?

"Aries has something she'd like to ask you," I replied pointing towards the girl in question; who was stood next to me.

"Aries is here?" He asked turned to look at where I was pointing. "What's the mat..." He stuttered off as he noticed just how amazing she looked. Aries took this as her cue.

"I'm sorry but would..you maybe...like to...possibly...goonadatewithme!" She stuttered then motor mouthed out in panic. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

"Pardon?" Loki asked still somewhat shocked at how Aries was dressed.

"Would you like to go on a date with me!" Aries finally managed to say clearly, looking at Loki with a face redder than Erza's hair. After some major blinking and running through what he'd just been asked, Loki's face broke out into a huge grin as he gently picked up Aries hand and pulled it to his lips.

"I would love to my dear," As Loki kissed her hand, I swear Aries almost passed out right then and there from pleasure mixed with shock.

"Well have fun you two," Lisanna smiled and turned to leave seeing as she was somewhat unneeded at the present moment.

"Yeah have fun you two, but Loki listen carefully if I so much as hear from Aries that you looked at or flirted with another woman today not even the spirit king himself will be able to save you from my wrath, understood?" I smiled threateningly at my loyal lion spirit.

"Aye sir!" Loki whimpered as my words registered.

"Good now go enjoy yourselves! You have till my magic runs out." I beamed at Aries one last time before heading back into the guild leaving the two spirits to their date. I hope it goes well for Aries sake!

As I re-entered the guild I saw my pink haired dragon slayer charge over to me with a weird look on his face.

"Come on Lucy you're going to spend the day with me and I'm gonna treat you like a princess!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand, and proceeded to drag me out of the front door.

Huh, was the only thing that was running through my mind, What the hell is happening?


	6. Dates and wicked ideas

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

What the hell is happening? I'm serious someone explain something to me! Why was Natsu still holding my hand? Why was he dragging me back towards my home on Strawberry Street...Why was this happening in general? Am I dreaming?...Yes that's right this must be a dream because there is no way on earthland that Natsu Dragneel would ever say he would treat me like a princess...is there?

"Um Natsu," I finally managed to get out as he pulled me through the front door of my apartment building.

"Yeah Luce?" He replied finally stopping in front of my door.

"What's going on?" I questioned, seriously I needed answers before my already addled brain started going into overdrive at the fact that my partner and longtime crush had technically just asked me out on a date.

"Like I said; I'm gonna treat you like a princess today." He beamed his heart stopping smile at me. Why did I have to fall for such a goofball.

"But why?" I mumbled fiddling with my house key, not wanting to look at him as there was a high likelihood that my face was a new shade of pink.

"Well you've been looking a bit wiped out recently and I thought maybe a fun day out would perk you back up," He continued grinning as he rubbed the hair at the back of his head. He looks so hot when he does that it makes my heart race. Just as Natsu seemed to pick up on my accelerated heart rate I unlocked my door and went into my room quickly.

"So what's the 'treating me like a princess' thing out?" I asked, as I busied myself with putting the kettle on.

"Well..." Natsu trailed off thinking about his answer, most probably. "I heard Bixlow explaining how Freed treats Mira like a princess and most of your spirits call you princess so I thought what the hell." He laughed coming over to me.

"Oh okay,"I felt my heart sink, this wasn't a date it was just two friends hanging out, well one friend trying to perk up another friend who was looking a bit down, nothing more nothing less. Why had I let myself get my hopes up, this was Natsu we were talking about here! The guy doesn't notice girls at all so why should I ever think that he'd come to love me as more than a nakama? Stupid Lucy! But at least he had noticed I didn't look like my usual self that, in its own way, was a step in the right direction. Normally I'd have to be sick in bed before he'd notice something was wrong with me. I sighed,regained my composure as I turned to face him. I was desperate not to let my emotions get out of control and ruin what could be a fun filled day!

"You do know why Freed treats Mira like a princess don't you?" I asked teasingly. I sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with being a dense idiot forever you know!

"No why?" He asked stupidly, with that naive look on his face, oh my god seriously!

"You are kidding me right?!" I wanted to throttle the guy for his stupidity at times.

I'm serious why does he Luce?" He asked again looking all childish and innocent, why did I love this guy again?

"Because their dating Natsu as in their a couple..boyfriend and girlfriend and all that!" I sighed hoping he'd get the picture as I couldn't spell it out much more for him.

"Huh." He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, his classic 'that information is slowly sinking in' pose. I couldn't help but giggle lightly even if he was an idiot he was an adorable one at least."WHAT! When did that happen?"

So it finally twigged hey? Jeez, everyone else knew and they didn't exactly hide it how had Natsu missed it?

"Just before the grand magic games," I explained leaning on my kitchen counter, watching as Natsu started counting out how long ago that was on his fingers. When he finally figured out they'd been together the good part of 9 months he eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, probably at how he'd missed what was going on for so long. As much as I love to tease my teammate, didn't we have a fun filled day to get to?

"So what do you have planned for our day?" I asked, getting back on to the subject of why we were currently sat back in my apartment instead of at the guild.

"Oh well, do you have food?" He stated totally dropping the previous topic. I sweat dropped the dude was only interested in my fridge contents!

"Yeah," I replied skeptically raising an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"Good, can you pack up a picnic for us then we can head out for NaLu's day of fun and rest!" He grinned at me as I turned around to start sorting our picnic as there was no arguing with this guy when he set his mind to it.

"NaLu?" I questioned while starting to raid my fridge and putting enough food to feed 10 people in an old basket I had too hand. Well if I wanted to eat then I'd have to pack loads as Natsu is a eating machine.

"Yeah a combination of both of our names." He beamed as I walked back out of the kitchen with basket in hand.

"Well it's not the worse combo in the world," I smiled back grabbing my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Natsu called before I even opened the door. I stopped and turned slightly to see what he needed. "Grab your writing stuff as well for later," He blushed slightly at this statement. I felt utterly confused, why did I need my writing gear?

"Erm okay," I muttered as I walked back towards my desk, shoved the basket into Natsu's arms and then continued my way to grab a backpack so I could carry all my writing equipment with me. "Right anything else?

"Nope we're all set now!" He cheered and headed towards the door.

* * *

***Natsu's p.o.v***

Damn that Bixlow for making me do this! Damn Cana too for that matter, for whatever she put in those shot glasses! Lucy was my partner why did I have to treat her like a princess for the day? I was starting to regret not becoming a soul, it couldn't be worse than maybe making Lucy believe I wanted more with her than just our working partnership. But I did have to agree with Lisanna, Lucy hadn't been looking her usual self for the past couple of days so maybe I could turn this penalty thing into a way to perk her back up. I mean I'd never seen the girl look so tired unless she was sick, but looking after Asuka couldn't be that hard could it? Meh I'll ask her later.

As I lead my blond teammate towards our first destination of the day, spying on Levy and Gajeel, I wondered how she was taking this situation. I mean her heart had speed up as we'd entered her apartment while I had been explaining things to her and then it had dropped off dramatically after I'd finished..Hmm wonder what that was about? Knowing Lucy something weird was my guess. I saw the park come into view and decided to drop all those mundane thoughts and concentrate on making today a good day for Luce.

"We're here." I proclaimed as I pointed to the park ahead of me.

"The park?" She questioned, looking up at me slightly confused.

"Yeah the park, we're going to be spying on some nakama of our's who have come out to play today." I chuckled somewhat darkly. Lucy just looked at me again tilting her head to the side waiting for me to explain further. Spotting our targets I pointed straight ahead and waited for her to catch up.

"What are Levy, Asuka and Gajeel doing here?" She gasped looking back at me. Are those's stars in her eyes?

"Gajeel lost to Cana in a drinking contest last night and his penalty was to take Levy out for the day seeing as she had Asuka. It was decided that they'd go to the park." I grinned mischievously before realizing that we weren't supposed to let the girls know that this was all because we'd lost to Cana last night. Shimata, shimata, shimata! I gulped please don't let Lucy tell Levy that and please don't let Lucy figure out that this is all because of a dare. I was sweating as Lucy turned around to face me again, a weird expression on her face to boot. Yep those were definitely stars.

"Gajeel asked Levy out on a date? FINALLY!" She squealed, loud enough that even Gajeel couldn't miss it. Although it looked like I was off the hook seeing as Lucy hadn't picked up on any of the more important information that I had revealed relating to today. Thank god!

"So what do you say, Ready to play ninja's?" I asked hopefully. I hope she agrees because ninjas is my favourite game in the world to play.

"Oh I wouldn't miss seeing this for the world!" Lucy exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement. Even I had to admit she did look pretty cute when she got like this. What was I thinking this was Lucy for heaven's sake!

"Then lets go," I smirked, grabbing Lucy's hand as I started to drag her to a place where we could watch and listen without been caught by the metal head and his dragon senses.

* * *

**Several hours later *Lucy's p.o.v***

Wow what a day! We'd followed Levy around without being caught and I had to say from what I'd seen things were working out extremely well on their date. Gajeel had been very un Gajeel like, its the only way I could explain it. He'd been tolerant of Asuka and only growled at her lowly every time she'd pulled his hair, he'd been pushing her on the swings and playing with her, all be it rather ruffly but oh well. Levy had looked like she was in paradise the entire time grinning her head off and enjoying her time with the iron grouch bag. I was definitely looking forward to hearing the entire thing from Levy tonight! As we'd come away from our game of ninjas, Natsu had notice that it was getting close to sunset. I do have to say I'd immensely enjoyed playing ninjas even if I'd never admit it out loud hehe.

So now we were heading god knows where, well obviously Natsu knows too but he wasn't disclosing that piece of information just yet. When I suddenly felt a little woozy as if I'd been using to much magic power... Crap Loki and Aries were still here no wonder I was starting to feel weird, they'd been out for at least 6 hours if not longer! But so long as they're having a good time and it's going well I don't care. And in a way it is training my magical stamina at the same time, two birds with one stone haha. But at this rate I wouldn't have any power left to summon Aries later to spill all the juicy gossip to all us girls and she couldn't pop up on her own like Virgo could...

"Luce we're here." Natsu said sticking his face way too close to mine, snapping me outta my inner thoughts and back to reality. I hummed lightly (trying not to break out in blush at just how close our faces had been) as I looked around to see where I was and I had my breath taken away. We were standing on one of the higher hills that surrounded Magnolia, under a Sakura tree. You could see the entire town from up here and with the way the setting sun was casting oranges, reds, purple and pinks across the sky and town it looked just downright magical! I couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked from up here, I really couldn't. I turned around to face Natsu to thank him for today and for bringing me here only to be brought up short again. While I had been basking in the glory of the view Natsu had set up our picnic blanket and food under the sakura tree and was patting the space besides him for me to sit down.

I walked the short distance to sit down next to him feeling tears well up at the corner of my eyes making everything turn into a misty haze, as I sat down I felt Natsu's gaze fall on me.

"So what do you think?" He asked, his features enhanced by the setting sun making him even more handsome...if that was possible!

"It's just...so...words really can't describe it Natsu it's beyond beautiful," I whispered wiping the stray tear that had escaped from my eye.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Natsu started to panic, he hadn't thought his gesture would make me cry.

"I'm just really touched is all. Thanks Natsu I really needed this," I turned to show him my beaming smile and saw how his face relaxed.

"Glad to be of service." He winked as he started to chow down on the food and I followed suit. We sat like that for a while eating and watching the sunset after a bit I got inspired for a chapter of my novel, reaching into my backpack to pull out my pen and paper I stopped and looked at Natsu again.

"So this is why you told me to bring this stuff," I said raising an eyebrow at him for the 10th time today.

"Guilty as charged." He laughed, until I glomped him to the floor in a bear hug. "Lucy?"

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for," I mumbled into his chest taking in his familiar scent, that made me feel safe and at ease. So what if this wasn't the type of date I wanted, it was still the closest thing I had ever gotten, date wise, outta my dragon slayer and I was so grateful for this. I really was.

I pushed myself back up into a sitting position after several minutes and looked at Natsu apologetically, before picking up my writing gear and starting on my latest chapter. Natsu hadn't moved from where I'd left him after our hug, he just stayed there looking at the stars from what I could see out of the corner of my eye.

"Natsu," I said, packing my stuff away again now that I was finished with it. He grumbled to let me know he'd heard me. I smiled and bent over him having a absolutely wicked idea come to mind.

"I'm so glad I met you," I whispered leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips before getting back up and walking away from the shell shocked pinkett.

What have I just done?! was the only thought running through my head as I jogged back to the guild to grab the girls for some advice, as I think I needed it. Me and my bright ideas I scolded myself as I sighed and pushed the guild doors open only to see...


	7. an unexpected twist

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Gajeel's p.o.v***

I'd walked up to my favourite hill in all Magnolia, the one that overlooked the town from under a Sakura tree. Though as I reached the top, I'd found out that it was already occupied by the Bunny girl and Pyro. Damn it, I really had some thinking to do as well! After what had happened today! I'll just come back later, I thought but before I could turn around and leave I saw bunny girl lean in to the pyro after saying something and kiss him, full on kiss him. Huh what the hell? I gawked before ducking behind a bush, as the blond rushed past me heading back down towards Magnolia, and the guild for advice if I knew bunny girl. But I had to admit that action had taken me by surprise who would have thought that she had it in her to make the first move!

Hang on a minute something isn't adding up here, why isn't the Salamnder running after her? I mean that had seemed pretty clear to me that the blond was ready to move their relationship forwards. I mean the whole guild knew that Lucy was in love with the pink haired idiot, her reasons still eluded me as to why though! But I think seeing as the blond had run off and Natsu was still laying on the ground doing nothing... words were needed.

"Yo, Salamander!" I yelled getting up from behind my bush and heading towards the still spaced out dragon slayer. He still hadn't acknowledged my existence as I came to stand over him. God this guy was annoying even when he didn't speak.

"Salamander." I grunted kicking his side, as gently as my annoyance would allow me, to gain his attention.

"What the hell do you want, Metal head?" He growled at me. Ohh touchy much aren't we princess.

"Thats my line, flame brain. What the hell was that?" I asked plonking myself down next to the guy. He sighed loudly before looking up at the sky.

"Lucy kissed me." He muttered finally bothering to reply.

"Well thats bloody obvious I saw that bit, I mean why didn't you run after her?" I groaned at how dense this guy could be.

"Because." He shifted uncomfortably before pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Don't because me bastard, explain now!" I demanded getting to my daily allowance of patience. Well if you consider I'd had to put up with an beyond annoying brat all day, I was far past my allowance for the day. But I'd made Levy happy so I really didn't care, too much anyway.

"I don't like her like that," He grumbled, turning to face me for the first time since I'd sat down. I was in shock my eyes wide, jaw hanging open at what I'd just heard.

"But...then why did you ask Lisanna to look after Asuka earlier then?" I got out still trying to figure out how he didn't like bunny girl in that way? As everyone in the guild myself included believed that he did.

"Cause I was planning on taking her on a mission, but then Lisanna said she needed two of her spirits for the day, so that meant we couldn't work so I'd decided to let her have the day to herself after that. But stupid Bixlow and that stupid penalty game.." He trailed off grumbling.

"You do know how this penalty would have looked like to Lucy right?" I said, see I was a grumpy heartless bastard at times but not on a scale that would lead a girl on if I didn't like her!

"Yeah I know I could hear her heartbeat at times and smell how her hormones changed as well," He sighed again. Oh maybe the guy wasn't so dense after all. "Just like what I could hear and smell coming off of Levy earlier," He chuckled giving me his trademark grin, that jackass had been spying on us hadn't he? I clenched my fists at this piece of information.

"You freaking asshole you spied on us didn't you?! I growled angrily at him.

"Only til sunset," He deadpanned looking back off into space. I really hated this guy guts!

"Any other day I'd clobber you Pyro, but today you don't get to use that as an excuse to avoid the subject," I retorted testily at the pinkett desperately trying to rain in my urge to beat the dude to death over the fact he'd spied on my time with Levy. He sighed over the news that his gibe hadn't thrown me into a rage and started a fight.

"Damn it all to hell!" He muttered punching the ground.

"Now, who's the other girl? and how are you gonna let Lucy know you don't wanna be with her? Cause I have to tell ya dude, you're about to ruin your friendship with the girl and your teams dynamic." I looked up at the stars as I said this, wondering if maybe bookworm would explain them to me on day.

"You don't think I know that already damn it!" Natsu snarled at me, snapping me out of my fantasy of Levy and Me under the stars on a blanket..(**author: Gajeel focus! Gajeel: I don't wanna!)**

"So.." I ushered him on seeing as I wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"Lisanna," Was all he said to my motivating...Lisanna? Wait no way it couldn't be..

"The girl you like is Lisanna?" I gasped, oh crap this isn't good Lisanna and Lucy are good friends, it didn't take a genius to see how this was going to end.

"Yeah," He sighed looking slightly depressed.

"Well don't expect me to save you from the wrath of Juvia and bookworm dude, this is all on you!" I grumbled getting back onto my feet deciding I'd had more than enough of the guy and Levy would have gotten the brat sorted by now. I started to walk off back towards the guild and Levy, when I heard another loud sigh issue from the middle of us dragon slayers. "You should probably confess to Lisanna sooner rather than later, ya know," I yelled back at Natsu giving him my final piece of advice before getting out of earshot. I mean his problem wasn't going to go away, so he may as well tackle it now.

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

To say I was feeling rather chuffed with myself was an understatement, I'd managed to get 3 prospective pairs underway; to hopefully becoming proper couples and I had one teamed up zodiac couple. Bixlow was about to start his penalty, due to passing out with the other idiots and I hadn't even needed Freeds ruins. I have no clue what Mira-nee had been doing wrong all these years but getting everybody set up so far had been a piece of cake!

I was just about to start watching the lacrima video that Bixlow had taken when I heard several members shout out in surprise down stairs. Ooh was that Lucy and Levy's voices I heard? They must be back from their respective dates I can't wait to hear all..later. For now I just gotta watch and see what happened last night.

**-Time skip to after lacrima video is finished-**

Well that was interesting and extremely helpful to my plans. Gajeel really did like Levy, Bixlow had been right all we needed to do was give the dragon slayer a good push to confess his feelings and doubts to the solid script mage and ta dah instant couple! The news about Lucy already been in love with Natsu had been a little surprising. I'd always assumed that she tried to deny her feelings for him because they work together, but this in its own way was very encouraging for me to hear. If Lucy had already fallen for the resident goofball my work load on that pair was halved., yay for me!

Well it was time for me to get back down stairs and see how Bixlow was faring with what I'd set him haha. I could just imagine how the guild was taking it. I chuckled as I tidied Mira-nees office back up and headed down the stairs to the main floor of Fairy tail spotting Levy and Lucy chatting at the bar right away. They looking highly amused at Bixlow, who was behind the bar as per part of his penalty. I headed straight over to them desperate to know how today had gone. As I sat down next to Lucy I caught the last bit of her sentence to Levy.

"I kissed him Levy, full on kissed him!" She gushed happily with sparkly eyes.

"Omg no way!" Levy exclaimed hugging the girl, causing Bixlow to laugh. I turned to give him a glare that said 'what the hell?' to which he merely pointed at Lucy as if to say 'ask yourself madam'.

"Who did you kiss Lucy?" I asked, interrupting the girls hug.

"Natsu," She squealed turning to look at me now slightly sheepishly.

"Seriously its about time." I giggled hugging her myself more in happiness over my putting her in the situation, where she could kiss him, than anything else. I sat back and noticed that Bixlow had left the safety of the bar to carry a tray of drinks around. I burst out laughing, seriously I guess I'd been slightly too mean to the guy after all he was helping me out, with my demonic plans.

"WHY THE HELL IS BIXLOW WEARING A MAID'S COSTUME!" I heard two familiar voices scream out from over by the guilds entrance, ah Gajeel and Natsu are back then. I turned in my seat to watch the reaction of the two dragon slayers and Bixlow, to give him credit Bixlow was taking the maid thing in stride considering. He'd barely complained and had even said it would be fun, but now his whole face was red and he was making his way back towards the bar at superhuman pace. The entire hall erupted in laughter at this most of them only now noticing Bixlow's odd attire.

"He lost to me last night," Cana yelled from her seat pulling her barrel of booze up to her face, I noticed how both of the men paled at her voice popping up and quickly dropped the subject heading over to where we were sitting. I hoped it was so they could sweep the girls away again.

"Hey bookworm got a minute?" Gajeel grumbled at Levy who smiled back at him and hopped of her bar stool to follow him to his usual dark corner. That looked very promising I smiled.

"Um, hey Lisanna can we talk?" Natsu asked looking at me with a slight blush across his cheeks. I felt my stomach drop at this question and the look on his face, please don't do what I think you're gonna do baka!

"Yeah Natsu what's on your mind," I smiled at him not wanting to let what I was really feeling show. I sneaked a quick peek at Lucy and saw she'd turned her attention to her drink and watching Bixlow busy himself. I saw the boy glance at Lucy then at me, oh dear god this could not be good for my plans.

"Somewhere quieter maybe?" He asked starting to fidget where he stood, I saw Lucy stiffen at this and I felt my stomach clench. I had to try and put him off, whatever it was he was trying to do.

"Here's as good a place as any," I muttered turn to pick up my glass from the bar top and giving myself a chance to not look at Natsu. I saw Bixlow look at me as I picked my drink up and as I started to turn back, I allowed him to see just for a second; the look of panic in my eyes. This was not gonna end well!

"Well okay then," He sighed, gulped and looked me straight in the eyes, what why didn't he back off and wait till another time? "I like you! and would like for you to be my girlfriend." He stated loudly and rather boldly. The entire guild fell silent at this, as I went into shock. This was not how I'd wanted things to go. What was I going to do? I turned my head to see Lucy hiding her eyes behind her bangs, but it couldn't hide the tears dripping down her face. Shit! Shit! shit! was the only thing running through my mind at this precise second. I looked back at Natsu and saw him waiting patiently for my answer. I gulped and made a split second decision. Here goes nothing.

"I'm really sorry Natsu but I already have a boyfriend," I forced myself to smile sweetly at him. Hoping to whatever god there was out there that my lie didn't fall apart within a split second. What had possessed me to say that?!

"Who is it?" Natsu growled, his eyes also covered by his bangs. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap what do I say? I was in total mental breakdown country now, until I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked up to see who was my saviour. Only to see the last guy on the plant who I thought would get me out of this pit of boiling lava I'd gotten myself into.

"It's okay babe, I guess the cats outta the bag now." Bixlow grinned letting his tongue roll out as he smirked at Natsu. Wait he's still wearing the maid's uniform!


	8. pissed beauty and Idiot beast

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

"It's okay babe, I guess the cats outta the bag now," Bixlow grinned letting his tongue roll out as he smirked at Natsu. This statement caused the entire guild to look our way and fix us with their disbelieving stares. I gulped and put on my best poker face if we were going to pull this off we needed to make it believable. Especially with Bixlow still wearing the maids uniform that I'd issued him as part of his penalty. Yeah I'm severely regretting that decision right about now.

"Are you sure hun?" I asked, looking up at Bixlow's face and batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah I'm sure, don't want anyone else trying to steal MY girl," He replied looking at me until the 'my girl' bit where he directed his visor clad face to look at Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Natsu yelled, managing to find his voice again after the initial shock had worn off. Hmm this might be slightly harder to pull off than I first thought, damn myself and my unthinking brain!

"What the hell, what? I ask patiently, turning my attention back to the half confused half fuming dragon slayer. Was that smoke I could see coming from this ears?

"Why him? I thought you still liked me like that from when we were kids? I can't believe you'd choose that creepy freak over me?!" Natsu ranted pointing his finger between the 3 of us. I sighed catching the sight of Lucy still crying out of the corner of my eye, I was at my limit, not only had he made my friend cry with his dense idiocy but he had insulted another close friend of mine/ fake boyfriend. I was going to crucify the guy!

"Bixlow is NOT creepy or a freak," I hissed at the still raging pinkett who quickly quieted down and paled at my tone of voice. "Why him? You ask because he actually has an idea of what to do around girls, even though he can be a pervert, he's my close friend and we get along really well, we have a lot in common and I love to spend time with him!" I finished my first part of the answer. Everything I'd just said were my true feelings on the matter, so what if I didn't particularly like his babies, didn't mean the guy himself was creepy! I took a deep breath and continued.

"I like you as a brother figure and that is that, in Edolas I watched Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley be together for two whole years and that made me realise what my real feelings for you really were!" I replied, starting to loose my own temper with how badly blind this guy could be.

"He is a freak," Natsu muttered at me seeing as I wasn't going to continue. I felt something snap in my mind, that was it!

"Now you listen here Dragneel." I hissed venomously at him and stalked forward a few paces away from Bixlow and his protective arms. "I will not tolerate you saying that sort of thing about MY boyfriend. Bixlow is a great guy and at least he doesn't make his best friend and partner cry!" I pointed at Lucy here, who was still hiding behind her bangs.

"It's not my fault she got the wrong idea about us!" Natsu bellowed back at me losing his own temper again. The whole guild grasped at his words and I heard an audible sob come from Lucy's direction.

"Well let me explain it to you then, you overgrown geeko," I ground my teeth at him remembering my long talks with Lucy; that we had when ever we had the chance to catch up. I started digging up the information I needed to really nail Natsu's ass to the wall, he made a huge mistake pissing me off!

"You saved her from been kidnapped by that Bora guy, you brought her to fairytail, formed a team with and choose her as your first partner, saved her from phantom lord twice (I left out the details there, as I didn't want to upset Gajeel and lose any hard earned points where him and Levy were concerned), you sneak into her apartment every night and sleep in her bed with her, you saved her life on tenroujima against that Kain Hikaru guy, you uprooted a Sakura tree and sent it floating down the river past her bedroom window when she was too sick to be at the annual blossom festival party herself, the way you reacted about everything that happened to her at the GMG,you've seen her naked and touched her boobs! Do I need to continue with the list of ways that you've made her get the wrong idea dumbass?!" I finished panting slightly for lack of air after my rant.

"She's right you know," Several onlookers said to my list of misleading events. I went back to Bixlow's side and mouthed 'thank you' to him seeing as my back was turned to most of the guild, including Natsu so they couldn't see it. He nodded his head at me letting me know 'your welcome' before he put his arm back round my shoulder, so we could continue our charade.

"Th...that's got nothing to do with why you're with Bixlow, which I still don't believe!" He stuttered pointing his finger at me again trying to get off the subject of how he knew he'd wronged Lucy. I shook my head at the guy I guess there was no helping this, it had to be done to get that brat to understand.

"Don't believe me hey?!" I snarled with a vein starting to pop out of my forehead, I was starting to see why Gajeel and Gray didn't like this guy. I turned to my side and reached my hand up to Bixlow's face turning it to face me. His face was a picture, his mouth was slightly open in shock at the sudden touch of my hand on his face and I could see through the slits of his helmet that his eyes were wide too. Thank god for his visor I thought pulling his face closer to mine. We would be in deep crap if anyone could see just how shocked by this action he was. I let my eyes flutter closed as his face got ever closer to mine, making it look like I was really a girl behaving romantically with her boyfriend, I really hope this works. With that I pressed my lips against Bixlow's feeling how he didn't react for a fraction of a second before starting to go with the flow. His lips started to move against my own and I let my arms wrap around his neck and pushed my body into his. I pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes blushing profusely for two reasons. One I'd really enjoyed that kiss and Two I'd just kissed, Bixlow in front of the entire guild!

"Still don't believe me?" I asked turning back round to face the shocked expressions of everyone, well obviously we succeeded in convincing them. I turned to my left where Lucy was now staring at the pair of us and trying to process everything that was going on while, by the looks of it, her heart and world was crumbling faster and faster by the minute. I pulled her off of her seat and into a big hug which she returned hiding her face in my shoulder as she silently shook. Well there went my match making plans for her...I'll just have to find someone else who'll never make her cry and really will treat her like a princess. I smiled bitterly at that thought, in a way this was all my fault and I was going to make it up to the blond shaking in my arms no matter what.

"Lis...anna what are you doing?" Natsu stammered, trying to take in everything himself.

"I am currently comforting one of my very close friends who is in a dire state of distress at this moment in time," I said with a cold tone glaring at the pinkett over Lucy's shoulder I wanted to smile at how Natsu flinched as the full meaning of my words hit him, this was his doing.

"Take Lucy back to Fairy Hills Lisanna," Bixlow said tapping my back. "She doesn't need the whole guild seeing her like this." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah thats a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow hun okay?" I smiled up at him, as I looked over my shoulder trying to keep up the lovers act as long as possible. I let Lucy out of my embrace, took her hand and lead her past the idiot towards the guild doors.

"Wait a minute I'm coming too," Levy called out rushing up to us holding a sleeping Asuka in her arms. Whoops I'd totally forgotten about her with all of that drama that had just taken place. I stopped at the door and turned my head back before taken Lucy out of there so we could have an emergency girls meeting.

"Oh Natsu don't come crying to anyone when you finally realise your true feelings for Lucy and she's moved on," I called casually, giving the guy a pointed glare. "Because believe me when I say this we," I pointed to Levy and myself."Will find her someone a million times better!" With that said I whirled back around and left towing a silent Lucy behind me.


	9. Juvia's return

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Gray's p.o.v***

I sat on the train, heading home towards the guild, watching my partner sleep on the bench across from my own. She hadn't been looking to hot throughout the entire time we'd been working and I was starting to worry about her. The job had gone relatively smoothly considering I hadn't really looked at what job we'd picked until we got on the train to depart, we'd picked a request to help a small town with their annual festival. I'd been silently cursing and plotting Bixlow's down fall for making me do this all the way until we'd reached the designated location. The thing that was just starting to dawn on me was the fact that even when I'd asked Juvia to go with me, she hadn't gone all crazy over lovey dovey on me. She had been calm and cool the whole time, when we'd been working the girls who had approached me hadn't been drowned or had a threatening presence looming behind them. Juvia had in fact been acting very strangely towards me the whole time!

I looked at the sleeping water mage trying to figure out just what had made her change? I mean ever since I'd flat out refused the girl she hadn't really shown any signs of changing her warped stalkerish idea of love..but she'd stopped calling Lucy her love rival, which was a relief. But for the last month or so she'd barely spoken to me, nothing unusual there, but I hadn't noticed her stalking me...there in was the out of character behaviour. Juvia had been avoiding me or so it felt like and if I'm honest I'd liked it...unless she teamed up with Lyon, then I felt angry for some reason. I'd gotten what I wanted didn't I? No more stalker!

"Gr...gray.." Juvia mumbled in her sleep turning paler by the minute...and was she sweating? Must be a bad dream...Why do I even care? I got up and headed towards the little wizards room as I felt nature calling me. I was glad to get away from the mage who was making my thoughts so jumbled with her odd behaviour. Seriously what is up with her recently?

I know what will cheer me up a good fight with Natsu and Elfman..and maybe I could ask Lucy to let Loki out to play too. That would be great, then it really would feel like the good old days. It would also help me get my frustrations out too. I returned to the still sleeping Juvia with a smirk on my face at just how clever I was, nothing sorts out your problems like a good fairy tail guild hall brawl!

Oh I forgot to check my checking account before we left the town. I pulled out my wallet to count how much I had in my account and to see whether I could afford that new SE plug motorbike yet. Hmmm still short about 100,000 jewels. I'd just have to take another job when I get home then voila, I could go straight to the showroom and buy it! I had been looking forward to this moment for months and by god had I worked my ass of for it...

"GRAY!" Juvia screamed and bolted awake from her place on the other bench startling me out of my inner fantasies about riding my new bike, her scream making my blood run cold.

"What! What's wrong?" I asked Juvia, noticing the tears flowing freely down her pretty face. She looked at me for the first time since she'd screamed (Luckily we were in a nearly deserted carriage of the train) seeing that I was sitting across from her in the same place I had been when she'd fallen asleep a couple of hours earlier her features relaxed from grief stricken to a slightly more neutral look. She still looked paler than normal though.

"Just a dream, just that horrid nightmare again." Juvia whispered, looking down to the floor and wiping the tears from her face.

"Juvia?" I questioned the girl who was still muttering to herself under her breath. I may be cold at times but she was still a close nakama at times and I did worry about her.

"Yes," She squeaked looking up at me like a deer caught in headlights...hmm she looks cute like that...no not the time from that, pull yourself together man!

"Are you alright? You were screaming my name, and not in the good way that guys like to hear it," I winked not letting a chance pass me by to tease the poor girl and to try and lighten the mood.

"Juvia is alright, Juvia just had a bad dream is all." She explained, looking me in the eyes.

"A bad dream?" I eyed the girl suspiciously. "Wanna talk about it seeing as I obviously had something to do with it."

"Not really anyway it's not something you don't already know about," Juvia mumbled looking out of the window.

"Oh, it was a dream about that?" I asked also turning my head to look out the window letting memories wash over me. Had my death really hit Juvia that hard? I always thought her feelings were the shallow type and that she would eventually find a new target to stalk eventually. It was why I'd never let myself get caught up in her affections, but mainly because I found it super creepy. I mean why couldn't the girl just ask to get to know me better and spend time with me normally? She is a real babe anyone can see that, she has a figure that rivals Lucy's, she's intelligent and a brilliant wizard...but the deal breaker is the super overly attached jealous wannabe girlfriend side that overpowers all her redeeming qualities. Any guy would be lucky to have Juvia if only she would act normaler.

"Erm Gray," Juvia said tapping my shoulder to bring me back to reality. "We're home."

"Ah okay great," I smiled a small smile at the girl as she walked towards the doors to disembark. Something hit me though, as I watched the girl walk of the train. She hadn't called me 'Gray-sama' at all for the entire trip, apart from when we'd put on a play for the younger children and had been a prince and princess. we'd had several conversations and she not once had she been all gooey and love shaped eyes at me, she hadn't melted at all when I'd held her hand that one time when we were acting either. Hmm I wonder, has she finally moved on to someone else? And if so shouldn't I be happy about that and not feel somewhat odd?... I shook my head from side to side, trying to dislodge this weird feeling that was welling up in my chest. Yep a brawl at the guild was most definitely called for now to sort my head out!

* * *

***Juvia's p.o.v***

As I walked back towards the guild by Gray-sama side, I found it increasingly difficult to do as Lisanna had instructed me to and act casual, as I had been doing for the past couple of days. I'd wanted to melt when Gray-sama had taken ahold of my hand and called me his princess, even if it was just for the benefit of the younger love rivals in the crowd. They weren't to bad though because I knew that the idea of a prince falling for you was every young girls dream and I was glad, in a way, to have inspired those dreams...even if those girls had fallen for my Gray-sama. I could forgive them as they were only children. What I could not forgive was the brazen flirting of those other, more mature women at the festival. I had wanted to drown them all for talking to Gray-sama in that way, but I had remembered Lisanna, Levy and Lucy's talk /warning about that kind of behaviour and had, somehow managed to keep my murderous rage controlled. The whole not calling Gray, Gray-sama at first had been hard to get rid/ hide, but I was now used to it. I only called him that in my head, which I was very proud of!

" I'm off home before going to the guild, see you later and thanks for the help!Juvia." Gray grinned at me, as he walked off down the street that lead to his apartment with a wave of his hand in my direction.

"You're welcome. Okay I'll see you later." I called back, watching as he disappeared around a corner. When I was sure he was out of earshot I let out a sigh of relief and let myself float into a world of happiness, as I walked the last few streets to fairy tail. I couldn't wait to see Lisanna and the other girls, to have a girly chat about what had happened over the course of my job with Gray-sama. I'd never really had any girlfriends back at Phantom Lord and before that I'd never had any friends at all, which was why I treasured every bond that I had made here in fairy tail even if it was with rivals for Gray-sama's affection.

"Juvia is back everyone." I stated, as I entered the guild.

"Welcome back," Everyone who was present at the guild, called out to me.

"Juvia, Juvia over here!" I heard Levy call, so I started to make my way towards where her voice was emanating from. To my surprise I found her sitting at the table furthest from the guild door, the table that was usually reserved only for a tall, dark, grumpy dragon slayer of my acquaintance and his exceed partner.

"Hello Levy. Where is everyone?" I asked point out the fact that most of the mages were out and the only people in seemed to be customers.

"Gajeel will be back in a second he just went to the kitchen to find more metal scraps. Lisanna is in with Master discussing the fact that Bisca and Al still haven't returned and they promised they'd be back on Friday and it's now a week on friday since their estimated arrival time. Lucy is at her apartment looking after a sick Asuka, she didn't want to pass it on to those of us at Fairy hills, and everyone else is mainly out working seeing as we're as busy as ever thanks to winning the games." Levy finished filling me in. "Any who how did the job go with Gray?" Levy questioned switching topics at lightening speed.

"It went really well, Juvia followed all the advice you guys gave her and Juvia has to say Juvia had the best time." I blushed at this, bumping my two index fingers together

"Yo, Juvia you're fianlly back." Gajeel rumbled at me, as he retook his place at the table with a plate of scraps. "How'd it go with stripper?"

"As I was just telling Levy-san, it went extremely well." I smiled at who I consider my best and closest friend. "So did Juvia miss anything while she was away?" I asked looking at the two mages; who were definitely sharing a look. I wonder what I missed?

"where do you want us to begin?" Levy asked. Oh that meant I had missed some big happenings while I'd been away. Well I had been gone a week so I was bound to have missed somethings.

"How about you tell Juvia the happenings in chronological order?" I offered, seeing as that would make much more sense.

"First you missed Bixlow working the bar in a maid's outfit," Levy started off, to which I burst out laughing. Which is a rare thing for me to do, but the image of Bixlow in a maids outfit was just so totally hilarious I couldn't help myself.

"Thought you'd get a kick outta that one," Gajeel smirked, as I wiped a tear from my eye. When I managed to control myself once again I nodded my head at the two wizards to continue.

"Now do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Levy asked waiting on my reply before she would continue.

"Give it to Juvia at the same time." I replied. I've never really believed in bad news unless it was about my beloved Gray-sama.

"Well Natsu confessed to Lisanna, in front of Lucy, who turned him down he then proceed to start an argument as to why she'd turned him down. Lisanna's answer was because she already had a boyfriend. This caused Natsu to go even nuttier than his normal rages and he demanded to know who her new bf was...It turns out Lisanna's new boyfriend is none other than Bixlow AND they kissed in front of everyone to prove it," Levy squealed at the last bit, then waited for my response.

"Natsu did what in front of Lucy-san?" I growled, as I processed the information of what had happened while I'd been away...and good thing too I would have drowned that asshole in my waterlock for that!

"Yeah I know how you feel about that Ju-chan, we were all pretty shocked as everyone thought Natsu was as head of heels for Lu-chan as she was for him, but obviously not." Levy frowned at me, as we both seemed to be sharing the same thoughts.

"But Juvia is glad that Lisanna already had a boyfriend but Juvia wouldn't have expected her to be with Bixlow, that is somewhat surprising." I mumbled. "How did Lucy-san take it?"

"Bunny girl was in tears," Gajeel barked at me, but seeing as I know him, I knew it wasn't really meant for me but at the idiocy of the younger dragon slayer. Gajeel wanted to come across as uncaring but ever since he'd entered Fairy Tail, I'd noticed the dragon slayers change in attitude towards the idea of nakama, but especially about his shift in caring mainly for Levy. He was utterly fascinated with the small solid script mage and made it his duty to protect her as a repayment for the aggravation he'd caused when he beat her up. He'd confided that to me one night when I helped him home after his 5 loss to Cana in a row. He'd also confessed to keeping tabs on love rival as well from time to time as a way to try and atone for his crimes against her, but because she was usually so well guarded by the Salamander, he'd said it wasn't much of a concern anymore to him.

"I knew he was gonna confess to the demons sister." Gajeel interjected into the silence that had fallen over our table.

"YOU KNEW!" Levy and I cried in total sync with each other.

"And it may have been my fault for him doing what he did that night," Gajeel grumbled looking away sheepishly, although the rest of the guild would think he was scoffing.

"Gajeel," We hissed at him with a murderous aura around us that screamed; if you do not talk, you die! Luckily for us Gajeel actually listened to the aura.

"Well I saw Bunny girl kiss Salamander by my favourite spot under my favourite sakura tree, after I'd left you to sort the brat." He pointed at Levy here who nodded knowing what he was talking about. I'm glad she knew because I'm clueless here. "And anyway we had a talk about a few things; in the end I walked away annoyed as hell with the guy and said you better confess sooner rather than later...or something along those lines but I never expected the damned idiot to do it in front of the whole freaking guild or blondie!" Gajeel finished in a huff. I saw Levy facepalm her forehead and shake her head, I could understand why Gajeel-kun had given Natsu-san advice but I still wanted to throttle him for giving the dense guy the push he needed to do something that had undeniable made love rival cry.

"GUYS LUCY NEEDS HELP! QUICKLY !" A voice yelled from the door. I snapped my head around to face the familiar voice, to see the usually immaculate Lion spirit of Lucy's looking scared and disheveled. I felt panic start to take ahold of my veins and I turned to Levy and saw the same look on her face. If Loki-san was here then that meant Lucy and Asuka were in deep trouble!

"What happened?" Several people cried, as Loki rushed up to the stairs that led towards the masters office. I stood up and followed him as did Levy and Gajeel-kun.

"Loki what happened to Lu-chan? And why are you here?!" Levy called out to the manic looking spirit who appeared not to hear her.

"Gajeel go!" I commanded, turning to face my friend with a worried look on my face. "You can track her scent and have the best abilities to help keep Lucy-san and Asuka-chan safe until backup can arrive."

"Ju-chan is right Gajeel please go and help Lu-chan," Levy pleaded with chocolate brown puppy eyes. The next thing I saw was Gajeel-kuns back exiting the guild doors in a hurry. I turned my attention back to Loki to see, that he was gone. I grabbed Levy's hand and ran up the stairs to find out more information.

"Calm down Loki and explain to me what the hell is going one," I heard master demand, as we arrived at his door and we entered without an invite. Our nakama is in danger and we deserved to know why!

"Lucy was bringing Asuka back from getting checked up, she wanted to make sure that Asuka really did just have a tummy bug and if it was something worse, Lucy hoped Porlyusica could ease it in someway. Any way when she was bringing Asuka back to town, they got attack in the forest by a group of bandits." Loki explained shakily.

"Okay that's a start, but why are you here and not helping Lu-chan?" Levy asked the question we all wanted to know.

"She called Capricorn and Aries to help her, then silently asked to me come get help while she fended them off." He answered looking down cast.

"But why not call you and Capricorn to fight them off?" I asked confused with love rivals choice in spirits.

"Aries can create a wool barrier to keep Asuka safe while Lucy fights along side Capricorn," Again the spirit looked dejected. "Theres to many to defeat even if we were both fighting. She's trying to hold them back and protect Asuka until help arrives!"

"I sent Gajeel to help," I said to master looking at the odd expression on the mans face.

"How many were there Loki?" Master asked after he seemed to contemplate his question for a couple of seconds.

"At least 20 and they are all wizards, strongish ones too from what Virgo is telling me," Loki looked right at master now. "And things aren't looking good for Lucy either," He stated to the quiet room. At that Master left his office and walked out to the guild hall, as did we. I spotted that Gray had finally arrived too, after his detour home.

"Listen up brats!" Master shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Lucy and Asuka are in trouble in the North woods any available wizard who can fight go there and help her. Gajeel is already on his way!" Master barked out his order.

"Master," Loki spoke up looking like he was about to cry. "Lucy's gone."


	10. Do not mess with Lucy

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

"Master," Loki spoke up looking like he was about to cry. "Lucy's gone."

"What?" I cried out bringing my hand up to cover my mouth in horror.

"Is Asuka-chan okay?" Juvia asking the same horrified look falling on her features at the meaning of his words. Oh god if anything bad has happened to those two I swear I'm going to find whoever did it and scratch them to pieces.

"Asuka is safe and sound with Aries in the spirit world. She is somewhat shaken and scared though but otherwise yep she's unharmed. Lucy made it her top priority to keep her safe." Loki explained pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But I suggest you call her parent back here immediately as she is calling for them.

"We've been trying but they just keeping saying their missions been delayed, it's the same over and over," I said to Loki, annoyed that Al and Bisca could leave their daughter for so long and not seem to care. "But more importantly right now why is she in the spirit world?"

"One of the bandits started using explosion magic And the minute Lucy saw this she ordered Aries to take Asuka with her and go back to spirit world in an attempt to keep the girl safe." Loki answered with pride, at just how amazing his master was. I had to admit I'd never fully realised until now just how far my friend was willing to go to protect her comrades. It made me glad to know that if I ever needed her then she would be there for me no matter what and I intended to do the same. Lucy and I had become even closer in the last week, since the incident with Natsu. Which had surprised me considering I was the person who held the affections of the man she loved. I thought something like that would have affect our friendship in a negative way but nope.

When I'd asked her about this she had merely told me 'How can I ever get upset over something I have no control over and anyway I would never let a guy come between me and one of my closests friends'. I felt my eyes starting to well up at the memory. We needed to save Lucy!

"But why was Lu-chan taken? With Asuka safe surely she could have fought freely?" Levy asked her voice shaking. It was a valid point.

"Capricorn took a critical blast just after Asuka and Aries disappeared to save Lucy and before she could summon someone else they grabbed her and tied her up with magical restricting rope, from what Virgo is telling me." Loki grumbled obviously annoyed with the fact he wasn't helping his mistress. This was not good on so many levels but there may be a silver lining to this as Lucy had a secret weapon in her arsenal.

"Can you sense where Lucy is?" Gramps spoke up for the first time, after taking in all the relevant information.

"What do you take me for gramps, course I can." Loki scoffed clearly insulted. We all just raised our eyebrows at the lion waiting for him to spill her location.

"She's about two towns over to the west I'd say probably in a dark guild holding area towards the woods of the town..."He trailed off from his pinpoint location explanation and his face took on a funny look as if someone was saying something to him telepathically. Ah that must be Virgo.

"Loki.." Levy started to question him about why he'd suddenly stopped, but Loki putting his hand up silenced her immediately. We all waited impatiently for him to finish whatever the hell kind of conversation was going on in his head and then for him to return to talking to us...what we didn't expect was for him to burst out laughing at whatever had been said to him. Huh, why is he laughing when Lucy could be in serious trouble?

"Loki," Gramps barked at the spirit clearly getting to end of his patience.

"I'm sorry that's just...it's just...haha," Well clearly he found something funny about this serious situation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Came a roar from the guild doors..I knew that voice; Natsu had arrived.

"Natsu just in time come up here, NOW," Gramps ordered the dragon slayer, who obeyed just like a good little puppy. I turned my attention back to Loki who had apparently snapped out of his fit after hearing the dragon's roar. He turned his head to watch the man ascending the stairs with a look of disdain clear across his handsome face. Ah so he does know about what happened. But this was a golden opportunity to try and make Natsu see sense about Lucy.

"Lucy was attacked and taken in the forest," I told the pyro as he stepped onto the top floor, ignoring all the fixed looks I was getting. What? This was a great chance to make him realise just how much Lucy actually meant to him, even if the guy was an idiot. I wasn't gonna let this chance slip by to make my matchmaking plans a success.

"Then why are you all just stood here! And why is he not beside her helping!" Natsu shouted pointing at Loki.

"Same could be said to you, Natsu." Loki said his name like it was a nasty taste in his mouth, but it had the desired effect of shutting the Pyro up and making him paler. Hmm Natsu was now permanently pyro in my head now...must be spending too much time with Bixlow. Speaking of which where is my partner in crime?

"Okay everyone we are getting off topic, why were you laughing Loki-san," Juvia said trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Oh about that, I don't think we have to worry too much about Lucy we just need to send a team to pick her up and help her collect her reward money." Loki chuckled at our clueless expressions.

"Explain!" Master commanded.

"Okay okay," Loki sighed "Virgo was telling me that the bandits made the wrong choice of pissing Lucy off..big time."

"What did they do? Lu-chan is usually so calm and nice," Levy asked. I had to agree it usually took the destructive tendencies of her teammates to make her angry.

"You've obviously never seen scary Lucy, she's terrifying," Natsu muttered remembering the amount of times Lucy had gotten mad at him.

"In their words; this is that weak celestial mage with the crappy spirits that couldn't do anything at the grand magic games." Loki immediated. We all gasped, oh yes definitely the wrong words to say to Lucy, you never insult her spirits, insult her all you want but never her spirits or you are a dead man!

"Oh," Levy and Juvia murmured, Gramps shook his head and I sighed...Pyro again was a dense idiot.

"But why don't we need to worry about her?" He asked puzzled. A collective sigh followed his question.

"Because Lucy most certainly went bat crap insane on them and beat them to a pulp," I glared at Natsu. "Am I right?"

"She did one better," Loki smiled at me. "She cast Uranometria by herself to wipe them out in one hit!"

We all just looked at him blinking at what he had just told us, so Lucy had mastered the ultimate spell of the stars and without Gemini too. I was so proud!

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

Well that would prove those jerks wrong! My spirits aren't weak and neither am I. Since the grand magic games I've trained my ass off to increase my magical and physical power. Gramps and my spirits are teaching me light and star magic so that if my keys are ever taken from me again, I can fight without them. But for me that will be a last resort as I love my spirits too much to ever treat them as secondary magic!

Loki, Capricorn and Gray have been helping to increase my physical abilities and boy had it paid off. I was really proud of myself not only had I kept Asuka safe but I had managed to look after myself without Natsu's help..I felt a pang in my heart as I remembered all the times I had relied on my best friend to save me. No more I was new and improved Lucy who could stand beside her teammates to fight, not just stand behind them and rely on their strength all the time.

Well enough time spent feeling proud of myself now to tie these thugs up and find a way to turn them into the authorities and see if they have a reward out on them...I hope they do, then this would make a slightly crappy start to my day turn into a good day. I could also treat Asuka to something for being so brave during the whole ordeal,I hope. Oh I had better check with Aries and see if Asuka is alright.

_~Aries is Asuka okay?~_ I mentally asked, as I brushed my hand over her key.

_~I'm sorry, she is alright~_ Aries replied.

_~Please don't say 'I'm sorry' at the beginning of a sentence like that you'll give people a heart attack~_ I chided my loveable friend.

_~I'm sorry~ _Aries whimpered. Jeez what was I going to do with her. _~Are you going to call me and Asuka back out now?~_

_~Can you just wait a little longer. I don't want to bring her to where I am right now things could still get dangerou_s~ I explained my concerns to Aries._  
_

_~No worries Asuka seems to be enjoying pulling the spirit kings mustache anyway~_ Aries replied before signing off. Ah heavens alive, I would have to apologise to him later for Asuka's behaviour. Thought it's a good thing the guy likes me. Now to get these guys to the authorities and them myself home as soon as possible, but how to do that? Hmm Capricorn is out of commision for a while and Loki is still at the guild...Taurus is a good bet but who else could help me carry these guys back to the nearest town...I've got it.

"Open gate of the bull, Taurus. Open gate of the Twins, Gemini." I called watching the bright flash of lights, that signaled the arrival of my spirits.

"What can I do for Lucy-san's nice booooody today," Taurus mooed with hearts in his eyes. I am so not in the mood for this kind of sexual harassment right now!

"Taurus start rounding up as many bandits as you can carry, Gemini turn into Elfman and do the same and I'll get the rest," I said with a smile as I saw Gemini poof into Elfman's identical twin. "Okay guys lets go!"

-**timeskip-**

I had been right, the group as a whole had a reward of 900,000 jewels, that was enough to cover my rent for the next year WOOHOO! and I'd still have some left over. Thank you idiotic bandits for kidnapping and enraging me enough to knock you all out on my own without help! I can spend the next year saving up my reward money from jobs without worrying as much about been kicked outta my apartment. Now all I need is to find a decent boyfriend and I am set...boyfriend huh? I felt depressed thinking about that. I still really wanted Natsu to be my boyfriend but that looked impossible seeing as he already liked someone else. No do not get depressed girl, I shall not spoil my good mood getting depressed over my idiotic teammate and best friend. I won't. It can't be helped if he likes Lisanna after all they grew up together, but seeing as Lisanna is with Bixlow now and they are both happy together...maybe just maybe I have a chance at making Natsu see me in that kind of way.

"Lucy-san is that you?"

I turned my head in the direction of the person who had called my name, to get a surprise.

"Sting, Rogue what are you guys doing here?" I called and waved at them. Since Minerva and the old Master of Sabertooth had disappeared our guilds were now getting along rather well.

"We could ask you the same thing," Sting pointed out grinning at me. Hmm he has a nice grin it makes him look much cuter than that weird scowl he usually wears.

"Yeah guess you're right sorry," I blushed slightly in embarrassment. "But anyway I wouldn't expect to run into you guys here, you working?"

"Yeah we decided to come take out the group of bandits that are lurking around here the rewards pretty nice too," Sting again grinned at me. Oops look like they won't be getting paid for this one, oh dear.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you're a little too late to the party fellas," I giggled watching Stings face fall and Rogue shift to his other foot.

"How so?" Rogue muttered, finally speaking up.

"I already collected the reward," I beamed in amusement as Sting and even the usually emotionless Rogue both gaped at me in bewilderment.

"Yo...you did..but...how? I mean...I can't..smell the rest of your team" Sting stuttered. How rude I am tough damn it!

"Well I didn't do it on purpose, I got kidnapped by those bandits and they made the mistake of pissing me off," I growled letting my dark aura surround me. Both dragons gulped at this new scary side of me they were seeing. That'll show them not to underestimate me.

"Aw well too bad, guess we'll go back and get a new job hey Rogue." Sting said turning to see his partners response, which was a simple nod.

"Well it was nice to se..."

"LUCY!" Several people yelled from the distance...

I turned to see who was making all the noise, that was a fatal mistake because as I turned several blurs shot forward and glomp me to the ground.

"Hey guys," I wheezed, seeing as I'd just had all the air knocked outta me.

"Juvia was so worried about Lucy-san," Juvia sobbed. Wow I guess Juvia really has given up on me being her love rival.

"I'm...fine...," I wheezed again feeling my soul start to leave my body as everyone crushed me to death.

"Lu-chan,"Levy squealed from where she lay on top of me. Okay you'd think I'd died or something, this was ridiculous.

"Guys get off me, being crushed here!" I grumbled at them and thankfully they took the hint and climbed off of me.

"I see the fairy's are as lively as ever," Sting chuckled holding his sides as he took in the site in front of him. Crap I'd forgotten he was still here.

"Yeah," Rogue replied. Hmm he took not talking to a higher level than Gajeel did interesting. I tipped my head back from where I was still laying on the floor to shoot the two guys a mega bright Lucy special smile. What did they expect we were Fairy Tail after all.


	11. A tearful hug

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v* three week later. 10 am**

Everything was back to normal in the guild except for two things; one my matchmaking plan had taken a slight shift in who I was pairing up with who, and two; Bixlow and I had decided to be together for real instead of just deceiving our family. To be honest it wasn't any different to how we usual were around each other and it made everything so much easier, but when we kiss boy does it feel different to just being friends...In a good way though.

Elfman hadn't been too pleased about the fact that his little sister had a boyfriend or that she'd kissed him in front of the entire guild before telling her blood relatives, but that's what happens when you're out on jobs so often. I hadn't had chance to tell Mira-nee just yet but considering that when she'd walking into the guild earlier this morning to find me sat on Bixlow's lap, as I was telling him about something mundane. I think she knew that there was something going on between us and her squeal was another indicator that she didn't disapprove, so now all I have to do is tell her in detail when she returned to the guild later after taking a shower and resting a little.

"Good morning Lisanna-san," Wendy said to me as she sat down at her usual table and pulled out a book.

"Morning Wendy, what can I get you?" I asked giving the younger girl a smile as I walked over to take her order.

"The dragon slayer special please," She asked looking up with a shy smile.

"Training again today?" I asked turning around so I could return to behind the bar, so I can start getting everything sorted that I would need to make her breakfast.

"Yeah Romeo-kun and I have a double training session today," She nervously answered me, looking back down at her book, but not before I noticed her blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Ohhhh double training hey," I teased the girl, as I went into the kitchen to put on the food.

"It's nothing like what you're thinking Lisanna!" Wendy called after me only confirming my suspicions that the healer was in love with mini-Natsu.

"What's nothing like what Lisanna is thinking?" Came the deep tone of Gray. Guess he's arrived early today but that is unusual.

"Oh you know just that Wendy has a thing for Romeo," I giggled coming back out to watch the scene unfold for myself and I seriously wanted to laugh out loud, at how red Wendy was going.

"Really? Wow Romeo's a lucky guy," Gray winked sinking into the seat next to Wendy and ruffling her hair to let her know he was joking.

"Want anything Gray?" I asked, seeing as I should get back into the kitchen so nothing would burn.

"Yeah a full breakfast please, Lisanna." He replied, somehow managing to lose his shirt in the process.

"Coming up," I shouted as I had already re entered the kitchen. I have most of the food options precooked by the time, the members arrive so that it only takes me half as long to get everything done. A tip I had picked up from Edo-Mira that came in extremely handy here!

"One dragon slayer special and one full breakfast," I smiled setting the plates down in front of Wendy and Gray. Seeing that nobody else in the guild needed anything I decided to take a short break and chat to the two sat in front of me.

"So Wendy spill all about this double date of yours," I winked playfully as Wendy almost choked on her breakfast.

"Theres nothing to spill Lisanna-san," Wendy mumbled not looking away from her food. "It's just that Romeo-kun overheard me ask Natsu-san to help me with training my slayer magic and he asked if he could help too, but then Natsu-san suggested that Romeo-kun practice with Gray and so we decided to train together." Wendy blushed.

"Ah so that's why you ordered the special, you don't usually eat as much as the other 3," I said turning my attention to Gray to see what he had to say about helping Natsu train Wendy and Romeo.

"Not like I had anything else to do, what with Gramps giving the guild the entire week off." Gray muttered with a mouth full of food.

"Gray your clothes," I sighed as it came to my attention that his pants had just gone flying across the room.

"Gah how did that happen." Gray abandoned his food for the moment to go retrieve his pants.

"You know Wendy I think Romeo likes you as more than a friend too," I said getting up to go service Levy and Juvia who had just entered the guild hall. Wendy only continued to eat and didn't reply to my statement. Oh well at least I'd tried to convince her to ask, if she didn't I had just the ruin trap for her and Romeo.

"Hey guys, what can I get cha this morning," I smiled at my friends who were sat in their usual seats.

"Juvia would like the fruit salad please," Juvia replied giving me a small good morning smile.

"Yeah same for me please and can we have a dragon slayer special for Gajeel," Levy beamed. This was interesting!

"Oh Gajeel will be joining you will he?" I giggled, enjoying how easy it was to fluster the girls in this place. Levy nodded her head and Juvia just continued to smile. "Well it'll be ready in a jiffy."

As I made my way back to sort out the food I saw Kinana arrive to start her shift, as well as Natsu and Romeo going to sit with their training partners of the day.

"Guys what do you want?" I shouted from the kitchen doors seeing as I was already going there may as well get some more orders in.

"What Wendy's having," Natsu chirped not looking at me, guess he's still licking his wounds about Bixlow and me. Get over it man it's been almost a month now!

"Same as Gray-nii," Romeo shout at me giving me a friendly hello kind of smile. Aww that boy is just so cute! I nodded and turned to set about my usual routine, chat, cook and meddle!

* * *

***Wendy's p.o.v***

I wasn't going to let Lisanna-san's words shake me. I couldn't! I had to be in top form today because I really wanted to impress everyone with the amount of progress I'd been making in both my healing and fighting abilities. I had come to not hate fighting lately, I still didn't get the same enjoyment out of it that the other slayers did but I was learning that it was something I needed to get better at, so that I too could be of use to my teammates in battle and not just a support to them. Also secretly I wanted to show Romeo-kun just how much I had improved so that he would notice me, despite what Lisanna-san had hinted at, I didn't really believe what she'd said. Romeo-kun obviously didn't like me as more than a friend but maybe if I could draw with Natsu-san today then I could impress him enough to become interested in me like the way I was in him.

"We're back everyone," Came two familiar voices from the doorway, I looked up to see a very battered and bruised Bisca and Al.

"Let me heal you," I shrieked rushing over to the two gun's mages. "What on earthland happened to you?"

"The mission went wrong," Al wheezed as he helped Bisca into a nearby chair where I started to heal her immediately. Luckily the only major damage either had suffered were multiple fractures and one or two serious breaks, it could have been much worse. Once I'd healed them I stood up and wiped my forehead, which was a habit of mine now, not really because it drained me as much as it once had, to notice the entire guild silently watching me work my magic. Was I really so interesting to watch?

"You really are amazing Wendy," Romea beamed at me from his seat at the table I had left...He just called me by my name without a nee or a san at the end. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart beat kick up a notch causing Natsu to look at me funnily.

"Hmm...I guess...maybe a little," I stuttered pulling my hand up to cover my mouth.

"Yeah you are Wendy and Thank you very much for healing us," Bisca said patting me on the top of my head.

"Is Asuka here yet?" Al asked looking around the guild for his daughter.

"Erm she's still at Lucy-san's apartment they should be here anytime now though," I turned to explain to the couple behind me thinking if I should warn them about how the little girl was very attached to my teammate. Well I mean she had been living with her now for a while now.

"Okay so we have time to report to master and grab some food then," Bisca beamed heading towards the stairs followed by Al. Erm shouldn't they be rushing to see their child that they hadn't seen in just under 2 months? Oh well it isn't my place to tell them what to do.

"Erm Natsu-san are you ready to start training yet?" I asked turning to see the older dragon had already finished his food and was starting an insult contest with Gray. He was either ignoring me or hadn't heard me as he didn't respond. "NATSU-SAN!"

"Waa...Did you say something Wendy?" He turned to me and I felt myself sweat drop at how child like he was.

"She asked if you were ready to start Natsu-nee," Romeo spoke up walking over to me by the guild doors showing that he was ready to start too.

"I'm always ready for a fight," Natsu exclaimed pumping his hand in the air. Gray simple stood up and sauntered over to stand beside Romeo-kun and myself. Remind me next time to ask Gajeel-san or Laxus-san to help me I was starting to regret asking Natsu-san as I doubt he'd remember this was training and go all out on me...seeing as I can't heal myself that could cause some problems. I gulped and felt a hand rest on my shoulder in a reassuring gesture I looked up and immediately blushed as I saw who the arm belonged to...Romeo-kun.

"No worries if Natsu-nee gets too out of hand I'll save you," He smiled at me, could he get any sweeter? I felt my heart go into overdrive at this gesture causing Natsu-san to turn his attention back to see what was wrong and seeing the sight before him he hide a small smile from me. Not very well I might add, before turning back round and exiting the guild to head to our training area that were just off the track at the edge of town. Okay time to calm down and show Romeo-kun just what I can do!

-**time skip to during training-**

"Talons of the sky dragon," I yelled slashing at Natsu-san, who dodged to the side avoiding my attack. This was starting to get frustrating I couldn't land a single attack he just kept dodging them...only one thing for it.

"Is that really all you've got Wendy?" Natsu goaded me, and it was working I couldn't look weak in front of Romeo-kun.

"Okay here I go Natsu-san." I gritted my teeth and started to pull in the surrounding air to increase my magical strength. I only had one shot at this and I had to make it count.

"Secret dragon slayer art: Shattering light skydrill," I shouted as the air barrier trapped Natsu-san so he couldn't escape from my attack. Just as I let lose the sky drill I felt my blood run cold at the words that left Natu-san's mouth.

"Secret dragon slayer art: Exploding crimson blade," He yelled letting his own secret dragon slayer art lose, the two attacks collided causing a large blast wave to engulf us. As I waited for the dust to settle I smelled Natsu-san charging at me...how did he have any energy left after all this time?

"Fire dragon wing attack," He called jumping through the smoke, if I hadn't have smelled him coming and dodged to the side at the last second, I would have taken a direct hit. I slide out from the dust cloud that our battle had created and noticed that Gray-san and Romeo-kun had completely stopped their own training and were watching us with wide eyes and open mouths. I felt my second wind rising, I had surprised Romeo-kun. He was impressed or at least I hope he was.

"Sky dragon's roar," I let my breath attack fly into the dust cloud and heard a loud grunt as it connected with Natsu-san. But I was exhausted now, that attack had used the last of my magic. I sank to me knees panting heavily watching as the dust cloud vanished to reveal Natsu-san charging towards me with a fire dragons claw at the ready. He noticed that I was down, drained with no fight left, but he was already to close to stop or divert his attack, it was going to hit. I close my eyes and brought my arms up above my face, awaiting the inevitable rush of pain and damage that the attack would inflict, but it never came. Thats odd I thought as I opened my eyes to see what was going on only to get the surprise of my life. Romeo-kun was stood with his back to Natsu-san his arms stretched wide in a defensive stance to keep me protected and behind him was an Ice shield.

"I said I'd save you didn't I?" He whispered looking down at me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes at Romeo-kun's kind action and found just enough energy to fling myself into his chest and wrap my arms around his neck giving him a hug. He stiffened in surprise for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist so as to return my hug.

"Thank you, you are so sweet." I cried into his shoulder. His arms tightened around me at my words, his face turning into my neck.

"Anything for you Wendy," He barely whispered into my ear so that Natsu-san wouldnt hear. My heart seemed to explode, the second those words registered in my brain, making me feel completely safe and secure in Romeo-kuns arms. I didn't say anything else, I just continued to hug him and cry into his shoulder, but one thought did cross my mind, Lisanna-san was right!


	12. sisterly catch up

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v* Back at the guild.**

"So Mira-nee what do you think?" I finished explaining everything that had happened over her absences and my new ideas to our somewhat altered plans, watching as my sister finished her breakfast before returning her attention to me. We eat in Mira's office so there was hopefully no chance of us being overheard by 2 certain slayers, who were currently sat outside in the hall.

"Theres another problem with that plan Lisanna." Mira-nee said.

"What? Explain," I huffed. Was everyone in this damned guild out to ruin my attempt at playing cupid!

"Well Cana already has a boyfriend so you/we don't need to set her up with anybody," Mira-nee giggled as my face turned from pouting to scowling.

"Who and for how long?" I questioned. Because for one I wanted to butcher the man who had ruined my plans for Cana and Laxus and two if it hadn't been going on long then there was still a chance for them to be set up.

"Bacchus and since the end of the grand magic games," Mira-nee simply stated getting up and taking her own plate, down stairs and through to the kitchen to go in the washer.

" ALMOST A YEAR?!" I cried in disbelief as I followed my elder sibling. Well there went that plan, I couldn't break up a relationship that has been going that long just for the sake of my plans!

"Yep sorry Lis but you'll just have to find a new partner for Laxus not that he seems interested in having a girlfriend though," Mira-nee said trying to calm me, not that it was working.

"How the hell didn't I know about this?" I grumbled as I started on the large pile of dishes that needed cleaning. "How did you know for that matter?"

"Well I walked in on them once at a hot spring when I was on a mission a few months back," Mira-nee blushed. Ah nasty mental image I so didn't need or want. "And they swore me to secrecy as they didn't want it to be a big deal."

"I guess everybody deserves some privacy, but dear god this sucks for my plans!" I sighed.

"Haven't had much luck on getting the romance bells a tolling then while I was away?" Mira-nee asked. Hadn't I just explained all of this a few minutes ago? Oh well...

"Well I managed to get Loki to finally notice Aries and from what Lucy tells me they are doing...good for a lack of a better word," I explained my face turning red at the memory of Lucy having to tell me she couldn't call them for a month because they were...busy. Well at least she could call them again soon, and it was a good job that those bandits had, had such a high reward otherwise Lucy would be in trouble over her rent right about now.

"That's a start and what about the others?" Mira-nee questioned.

"As I explained early things took a small turn for the worst with Lucy and Natsu, Juvia and Gray made one step forward followed by two steps back and Levy won't even talk about how her date thing went with Gajeel, and don't get me started on the rest. IT SO DAMN FRUSTRATING!" I cried out in frustration. Then it dawned on me not all was lost. "But I think I may have gotten through to Wendy about Romeo's feeling."

"Really? How?" Mira-nee sang her eyes lighting up at the first bit of good news about our plans today.

"Well they had a double training session setup for today and I may have teased her about it being a date followed by hinting that Romeo liked her as more than a friend," I replied coyly batting my eyelashes innocently at my sister. "Hopefully that's all those two will need seeing as they aren't quite as dense as the rest of this guild."

"I hope you're right but otherwise that was genius, those two are so cute together!" Mira-nee clapped her hands in excitement.

"Hmm Mira-nee shouldn't we be quieter there are two sets of dragon ears in the guild today," I whispered only remembering once again that Laxus and Gajeel were probably able to overhear every word we say, now that we're downstairs now.

"Oh no, no need to worry about that I had Freed setup silencing ruins ages ago," She replied absentmindedly.

"Erm why would Freed do that?" I inquired almost dreading the answer...which I knew I would but I just had to ask didn't I.

"Oh you know reasons," My big sister winked at me. This caused me to blush and shuddered at the same time as another unwanted mental image appeared in my minds eye. It was official I was going to need years of therapy to recover from this!

"TMI Mira-nee," I squealed and throw a handful of soapy water at her, which caused her to wack my butt with the tea towel she had been using to dry. Before anything serious could erupt from our sisterly affection Kinana walking in with a tray full of extra washing up and more food orders. Jeez there was never any peace working the bar now was there?

"Anyway Lisanna I expect all the details about you and Bixlow when I get back in here," Mira-nee called and winked as she set out back to the guild hall. Drat I was hoping to avoid that subject a little longer. I'd given her the bare details about how it was an on the spot lie to shut Natsu up but I hadn't explained how we'd decided to make it real, no better time than the present I supposed and it wasn't like I was ashamed of dating Bixlow it's just that it doesn't feel any different than when we were just close friends. That kiss though on the night I'd lied to Natsu had been so real and made made me react in a way I hadn't known possible, it had left me wanting more and in that few minutes where I'd had my lips locked with his there had only been him. Nothing else in the world mattered to me and if I'm honest that kiss had shown that there was a spark between us and that was what had prompted us to try making us work for real, and I have to say I'm so glad we have tried I really enjoyed having Bixlow around all the time.

The first few days had been awkward I have to admit, but after we realised we were being silly we went back to acting normal and being friends first and lovers second...Oh god why does my face go red everytime I think that word LOVERS, I'm not a child anymore it's totally normal for people to become lovers. Every virgin has to have her day and to be honest I wanted it to be with Bixlow, even is he is a giant pervert!

"Lisanna get out here," Mira called sticking her head round the door, also snapping me out of my fever induced mental rambling.

"Okay be there in a second," I called back wiping my hands and desperately hoping my face returned to its normal paler shade by the time I exited the kitchen. I walked up and stood facing Mira-nee behind the bar and waited for her to explain why she needed me when I had been very busy internally musing, to which she pointed towards the guild doors. I turned my head to see what was so interesting.

"Oh my god no way," I quietly squealed as I took in the battered looking Wendy holding onto Romeo's hand and and half hiding behind his shoulder.

"I think your hinting worked Lisanna," Mira-nee squealed back.

"Oh hurray for double dates, whoops I mean double training." I giggled rushing out from behind the bar towards the young pair. "See I told you didn't I Wendy."

"Umm I guess so," Wendy murmured shyly from her position. "But it's not..."

"Well congratulations," I cheered as did several of the other guild members who were taking in the site.

"No I forbid it Romeo you are way too young to have a girlfriend and are way too young for Wendy," Macao roared from his usual drinking spot. I saw Wendy's face turning from shy embarrassed happiness to utterly defeat in an instant and I saw Romeo bunch up his free fist but just as I was about to speak up someone beat me too it.

"You don't get a choice in this dad," Romeo yelled squeezing Wendy's hand in reassurance. "I really like Wendy she's kind, caring, sweet, adorable and a good nakama I don't care about the fact that she was trapped on tenroujima for seven years. I celebrate it in fact because it gave me the chance to be able to catch up with her and make her my girlfriend!" He finished his rant panting. Good on you Romeo! Wendy for her part was staring at Romeo in a state of shock at how he had stood up for her like that against his dad. I turned my attention back towards Macao who was looking ready to counter Romeo's outburst...not on my watch mister.

"Macao," I said walking over to him putting on my sweetest yet deadliest smile I could muster. "Do you really dislike Wendy so much?"

"Erm..well...no," He gulped taking in the fact he was in great danger.

"Has she committed some great crime that could never be forgiven?" I asked again letting my murderous aura surround me causing several members including Elf-niichan and Mira-nee to snicker.

"N...No," Macao looked ready to pass out.

"Then please don't interfere and return to your drinking," I smiled dangerously again before turning on my heels and walking back to the bar before having a great stroke of genius. "You're lucky to have such a great girl as your future daughter-in-law." I stated causing everyone to erupt. Whoops that might have pushed it too far. I looked at the couple in question who were rooted in place with looks that said 'what the hell is happening' plastered all over their faces.

"I know lets have a party to celebrate Wendy and Romeo becoming a couple!" Bixlow shouted down from the top floor. I craned my head to take in my visor clad boyfriend and smiled.

"That's a great idea," Mira-nee and I shouted at the same time.

"Leave the brats alone you freaking demons," Gajeel called from his dark corner of the guild.

"Are we feeling jealous that the younger sister got a boyfriend before the elder brother got a girlfriend," I teased sticking my tongue out at the snarl that came my ways as a reply.

"Gajeel," Levy warned from behind her book. Tonight would be as good a night any to start on really getting those two together. That decided it Wendy and Romeo would be getting a party and it would be a chance for me to really kick my match making plans into gear, just you wait and see unsuspecting couples I will make you see sense! With this resolution clearly set in my mind I walked up to Mira-nee and started to pull her into the kitchen before calling back to everyone.

"The party starts at 8 so don't be late," I smiled before returning to the kitchen to start making preparations for tonight along with Mira-nee. I can't wait to see how this goes.


	13. dirty dancing

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

**This chapter will have some light yuri in it as a way of grabbing some male attention if you do not like that sort of thing please don't read this chapter and if you do please don't leave nasty comments you were warned!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

Almost all of the preparations for tonight's party were ready all we needed now was everyone to arrive, only slight problem was that the newest couple of fairy tail were adamantly denying that they weren't really together.

"But you were holding hands and Romeo stood up for you," I pointed out to the young pair as I set up the food and non-alcohol table.

"I tripped and Romeo-kun grabbed my hand so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself." Wendy protested.

"Of course I'd stick up for Wendy shes a great nakama," Romeo mumbled while blushing.

"I don't buy it," I said firmly causing them to sigh in defeat. "But anyway what's the problem you like each other right?" They nodded in union while looking in opposite directions.

"As more than simple nakama?" I injured raising my eyebrow. They nodded again still not looking at each other.

"Well then you're a couple," I sang and left the two blushing mages to their own devices as I hurried back to what I had previously been doing, setting up the food table and getting Bixlow to go pick up some cakes from town as Mira-nee and I couldn't bake enough in time for the party, especially with Erza due back any time now.

"Where is master?" Erza boomed from the door followed by a sheepish looking Jellal. Speak of the devil!

"Welcome home Erza," I called and waved as did everyone else. "Masters in his office with Laxus go right up."

"Thank you Lisanna," The requip mage said politely before heading up the stairs leaving a baffled Jellal by the door. He had been with us almost a year now but was still extremely shy whenever he was in the guild. Completely unlike our other new member Meredy who chatted and partied just like everyone else.

"Yo Jellal," I shouted over to the blue haired mage gaining his attention so I could wave him over to me. Luckily for him he came of his own volition and didn't require me to haul his ass over to the bar.

"Um yes?" He asked taking in the hustle and bustle of the hall.

"I need you help," I smiled holding up an arm full of decorations that needed putting up.

"Okay my I ask why?" He asked clearly puzzled by all the commotion.

"We are having a party to celebrate Wendy and Romeo becoming a couple and I need your telekinesis magic to help me put these up." I smiled, trying to make my newest nakama feel more at home here, it didn't appear to be working. How on earthland had Erza convinced this guy to join us?

"So..where do you want them?" He asked and I pointed to all the high places not many people without telekinesis could reach and he set off to work silently. He really was trying hard to be Mystogan's replacement, aside from the whole avoiding the guild like it contained the plague thing. I'd heard from Meredy that Erza and Jellal had almost kissed just before last year's games but then he'd pushed her away and lied about having a fiance, something about not allowing himself to love a person who walks the path of light or other such nonsense. Meredy had agreed with me there and had told me how he was deeply in love with our Titania and visa versa for her...but they are guild mates now and Jellal is still being stubborn about everything. What the hell did I need to do to get them to just confess to each other? Same goes for every other couple here...wait I'm having a sense of deja vu I've had this internal rambling before...

"She's not a man!" Rang through the guild followed by a loud smack sound...ah geez what has my big brother said now to upset Evergreen?

"But it's manly to step up ones relationship when and where it's needed," Elf-niichan protested rubbing the back of his head.

"Wendy is a girl you muscle brained buffoon," Evergreen yelled waving her fan around.

"I know that you stubborn woman!" Elfman said backing away from the fan. Evergreen may not look it but when she wants to she has a hell of a wallop to her, which was part of why I thought she would make a great pair with Elf-niichan. That and the fact they are both smitten with each other, but were too damn stubborn to just fess up and be together. I watched at the two processed to have a pissing contest much like Natsu and Gray's just minus the fist fighting, god this guild was hopeless at times.

"Yo lovebirds quit the married couples spat would ya, we're trying to sort a party out here and we don't have long left till it starts," Bixlow bellowed from behind me, quite literally making me jump out of my skin. When had he snuck up on me?

"We're not married!" They both yelled in unison turning to face Bixlow with a look that scream we shall kill you! I giggled as I felt Bixlow wrapped his long arms around me and pull me into his warm body before burying his face in my next...that bastard was using me as a shield!

"Hey! Just who do you think you are using as a shield?" I grumbled but feeling any annoyance in me disappear as I felt his lips press into the space where my neck meet my shoulder. The scene though had served its purpose of making Eflgreen, as the guild called them, back off in embarrassment at what was happening before them.

"Hmmm my lovely girlfriend," Bixlow murmured into neck. Oh that felt nice I thought before my face turned beet root red as I remembered where we were. Crap why does he always make me feel like this in public places?!

"You'll pay for that," I growled playfully pulling away so I could turn and face him.

"Oh I plan too," Bixlow grinned and allowed his tongue to roll out showing off his fairy tail mark...I wonder what he can do with that? No now is not the time to be thinking of perverted things! I have a party to sort and other things to sort as well.

"So did everything go okay?" I asked cryptically as I noticed both Gajeel and Laxus were hanging around and I really didn't need them to over hear my plans.

"Yeah smooth sailing all the way," Bixlow replied pulling me into a hug.

"Well then I have to go get changed for the party," I winked at him and started to make my way towards Mira-nee's office on the second floor where my party clothes were.

"Can I join?" Bixlow called after me wistfully. He was probably enjoying the view. I turned my head just in time to see a large paw of a hand grab hold of Bixlow's collar and haul him away to where Elfman and Freed were sitting, haha the perv got caught!

"Maybe next time," I called sweetly to the man still in Laxus's clutches and saw his cheeks momentarily colour before he returned to his usual cocky grin.

"I'll hold ya to that babe!" He replied before I made it to the top of the stairs and hurried to get changed, seeing as there was only 15 minutes before the party started. I struggled out of my usual t-shirt and shorts that I wore to work and pulled out my brand new party outfit, which I thought looked amazing on me. Lucy and Juvia had agreed to when we'd bought it in the shop a few days ago but I'd never imagined I'd get to wear it so soon.

I shimmed my new pale baby blue dress over my curvy figure before tying the strings around the back of my neck. It was one of those boob tube type dresses but with a hoop in the top that held two pieces of material that turned it into a halter neck. I applied a pair of silver strappy high heeled sandals and just a touch of makeup, giving myself a last once over in the mirror I decided I looked as good as I could and hoped Bixlow liked it, before taking a deep breath and checking the time...what?! It's 20:15 already how on Earth land had I taken half an hour, oh dear I'd better get back down stairs. I opened the door and started to make my way down the stairs taking in the pounding music that had already started. Mira-nee had decided to hold a disco party where the entire guild could celebrate Wendy and Romeo's new relationship but could also let their hair down and have a good time too, no-one had objected so it had been simple to set up.

I took in the sight that hit me as I got halfway down the stairs, the hall looked amazing even if I do say so myself the lacrima ball was shooting of different coloured lights in all directions a large space had been cleared in the centre of the guild to act as a dance floor and already people were dancing. All the girls looked amazing seeing as we'd decided to all dress up tonight, apart from Wendy who I think had to be kidnapped earlier on by Levy and Lucy to get a makeover. We'd hired some professional bar staff to work for us just for tonight so that every member could enjoy the fun, thank you Master for suggesting that! As I continued to taking in the guild I spotted Cana and Juvia at a table set back towards the guild doors and decided to make my way over there and have a chat. I was waiting for Mira-nee and Freed to re enter the guild before I set my real plans for tonight into action.

"Hey Cana, Juvia," I called as I made my way to them. "What do you think?"

"You and your sister outdid yourselves this time girl," Cana beamed at me before pulling a barrel up to her mouth.

"Juvia agrees you have done a really great job," Juvia said giving me a small smile..Juvia was once again speaking in third person hadn't I told her at the sleepover to try and cut down on that habit?

"It was easy lots of people pitched in," I explained taking the seat next to Juvia.

"By the way Lisanna has Bixlow seen what you're wearing?" Cana asked, giving me a once over that made me blush.

"No why?" I replied feeling self conscious and worried about what I was wearing.

"Cause you look amazing," Cana winked at me causing me to blush even harder before having a wonderful idea.

"Has Bacchus seen what you're wearing?" I teased leaning in to prop my elbows on the table in front of me. Her face showed how shocked she was that I knew about her relationship before she replaced it with a smug grin.

"He will later when he gets here," She laughed taking another swig of her barrel.

"So you're finally ready to let the guild know are you?" I inquired seeing as that guy had ruined my plans for her and Laxus I sure as hell wasn't going to let any little detail slip me by.

"Yeah and when will I get a better chance than a party to celebrate a new couple," She cackled before standing up and making her way towards the dance floor swaying her skinny jean clad hips as she went.

"Who is Bacchus again?" Juvia asked from beside me, whoops almost forgot about her.

"You remember the guild who drank Cana under the table and who Elfman beat last year at the games," I said turning my full attention to the water mage and gasping at how good she scrubbed up. Juvia was wearing a sea blue wrap around dress that showed her figure to the best advantage (but didn't look like she was being overly exposed like some of the other girls dresses) and to top it off she had a pair of knee high boots to finish it off. I'm serious how could Gray turn this girl down.

"Oh yes Juvia remembers him," Juvia clapped startling me out of my admiration of her outfit.

"Juvia where did you get that outfit?" I asked totally changing the subject.

"Erm Lucy-san took Juvia shopping the moment she heard there was going to be a party...is it too much?" The shy water mage whispered looking down at her lap,.I had almost missed what Juvia had said over the music.

"She did right and you look fabulous," I said giving the girl a hug. "Hey I have an idea do you want to grab Gray's attention?" At the mention of her beloved Gray, Juvia's head shot right up to look me square in the face.

"How can Juvia do that? Gray-sama has made it very clear that he does not wish to be with Juvia," The girl pouted. "Even though Juvia followed everyone's advice and 'backed off'." The heartbroken look on her face made me furious at how stupid my childhood friend was and he claimed to be smarter than the pyro!

"Well I think I spotted Gray at a table towards the dance floor and he was sitting with Bixlow, Laxus and Loki, so maybe some dirty dancing could gain his attention?" I suggested watching as the girl in front of me thought it over, looked for Gray in the crowd, thought it over some more and then returned to staring at her lap.

"Juvia does not know how to...dirty dance," She confessed looking embarrassed by her lack of knowledge about certain areas of life, she was just so adorable!

"It's simple really you sway your hips from side to side with the beat of the music and let you hand roam from your hair down over the rest of your body..like what Cana's doing," I said pointing towards the card mage who took sexy to a whole new level, damn her. Juvia turned to watch her friend and looked like she was about to have a brain aneurism poor thing.

"Ju..Juvia...coul..couldn't...possibly," She stammered looking horrified at the very idea.

"Well you could always dirty dance with me? Most guys like a little bit of yuri anyway," I suggested taping my finger to my chin in thought, and that way I'd have Bixlow's attention even if just for a few moments before he goes back to ogling every other women around. "Oh wait a minute why is Loki here?" I asked remembering that I'd seen him sat with Gray. but Lucy hadn't arrived yet had she?

"Juvia doesn't know, maybe he decided to join in the fun while Lucy-san is getting ready," Juvia replied taking the chance to topic.

"Hmm I think he's here to flirt...poor Aries we may have to point that out to Lucy when she arrives," I sighed at the spirits cheating antics. "Anyway you never answered my first question dance with me or on your own? But remember how the guys fell over the confidence and sexiness Erza showed when we were on tenroujima in her nurse outfit...maybe some girl on girl is what he likes too," I chuckled darkly as I saw Juvia's face change from reluctant to fired up at the memory of how Erza had become a romantic rival in that outfit.

"And Lisanna-san is sure that this would hold Gray-sama's attention better than Erza-san's nurse outfit?" Juvia asked fire in her eyes.

"Most definitely," I smiled grabbing hold of Juvia's hand and heading to the dance floor before the girl changed her mind.

* * *

***Juvia's p.o.v***

I let Lisanna-san lead me towards the dance floor already starting to regret my choice, I had no clue how to be sexy or how to grab a males attention without stalking him. The only time I had been in a club was when I had dated Bora-san...that was it I'd seen many women dancing and been flirty and sexual in that club all trying to gain the males attention, all I had to do was copy them and I should be okay. Closing my eyes and losing myself to the beat would work too, or from what I'd seen that worked.

"Erm Lisanna-san," I called over the music and tugged on her hand and managed to stop her.

"What's wrong Juvia?" She called back to me over the incredibly loud music, the dragon slayers would need ear plugs to stand this.

"Juvia was wondering if Juvia could maybe kiss you at some point or make it look like she did," I explained feeling my face light up at the suggestion, but I remembered how it had gained everybodies full attention that time with Bora-san so it was worth a try.

"Juvia that is a wonderful idea...but lets just make it look like a kiss okay," Lisanna-san replies her eyes lighting up evilly.

"That would work for Juvia," I smiled back letting the girl finally drag me onto the dance floor, the music was so loud I could barely let myself think.

I spotted Gray-sama a couple of tables behind where we were now positioned and he was watching Cana-san with hawk like eyes, I did not like this one bit. I would not be outdone by that drunk hussy! This time I took the lead and swayed and shimmed with Lisanna-san till we were almost on top of Cana-san. Who when she saw us, gave a devilish smile before looking back at Gray-sama's table and licking her lips...did this woman know no shame she already had a boyfriend for petes sake why did she have to go after MY Gray-sama! Digging up all my courage and limited knowledge of what I needed to do, I put my hand on Lisanna-san's shoulder and pulled her in closer to me letting the music decided the rhythm my hips moved at, for her part Lisanna-san seemed to be getting into this and had moved her hand to the top of my hip and looked me dead in the eyes winking in a reassuring gesture. This whole teasing a man thing was pretty fun and maybe it wasn't so bad if I let my hair down once in awhile. I quickly darted my gaze towards Gray-sama's table to see if he'd taken notice and felt a jolt go up my spine when I saw that the entire table was watching us with jaws wide open and ogling eyes...score!

"Nee Lisanna-san?" I whispered leaning my head right next to her ear.

"Hmm Juvia," She whispered back.

"Juvia thinks it might be working," I giggled into my friend ear before pulling back, away from Lisanna-san to sway sexily on my own running my hands over my figure for a moment, to let Lisanna get a quick peek at the boys. She grinned wolfishly at me as she noticed her own boyfriend walking over to us in a hurry...oh dear I guess I lost my partner.

"You've got moves girl," Cana whispered into my ear wrapping her arms around my torso in an intimate way that normally would have made me die of embarrassment. "Can I borrow them for a few, my man just walked in and I wanna drive him wild." She giggled into my ear. Why not it did seem to be driving the men crazy and I was all about helping my nakama out if it meant one less rival for Gray-sama's affection.

"Okay," I said turning in her arms to wrap my arms round her neck and returned to my earlier rhythm. I was surprised at how bold I was being this wasn't like me and I definitely hadn't drunk anything...this side sort of scared me, but it was a necessary side needed in my long battle to make Gray-sama my own.

After a couple more minutes of our dancing Cana broke of to go solo again and let Bacchus enter the fray seeing as he really looked like a dog drooling over a bone, who could blame him Cana was in every sense of the world beautiful. I decided that instead of continuing on my own I needed a drink and a slight rest, it was hot out here. A wonderful idea struck me as I made my way to the edge of the dance floor, I looked at Gray-sama's table and saw that his eyes were still glued to me and that made up my mind, plan sexy Juvia start.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked Gray-sama using my sexiest voice taking the seat next to him and angling myself so he could clearly see me cross one leg over the other and lean forward so he got a nice view of my cleavage, remind me to thank my ex love rival later for this trick later.

"Um...No," Gray-sama gulped taking in the view and liking it from what I could tell.

"I'm glad," I said forcing myself not to let my usual third person habit slip in here. I don't think he realised who I was yet so I didn't want to give the game away. Suddenly out of nowhere a drink makes its way in front of me, it startled me for a moment before I looked up to see that it was Loki looking at me love struck.

"Thanks for the drink Loki but are you sure Aries would approve of this," I winked as the lion paled somewhat at the mention of his girlfriend, before turning my attention back to Gray-sama and taking a sip of my drink. This feeling of been sexy and in control was amazing I could really get used to it..maybe this is how my Edolas counterpart feels even though I didn't know much about her.

"Are...you a member here?" Gray-sama asked taking a gulp of his own drink. Okay now I think it was safe to be myself again.

"Don't you recognise Juvia, Gray?" I pouted batting my eyelashes at him in an attempt to mimic Lucy again, this sex appeal thing could sure be useful no wonder she used it all the time.

"Ju...JUVIA?!" Gray yelled pointing at me before toppling backwards off his chair in shock making myself and Laxus-san burst out laughing. I leaned forward and offered my hand to the man I loved, who accepted. As I pulled him up I made sure to place my mouth by his ear for good measure.

"Like what you see," I whispered teasingly into his ear watching him shiver at my words.

"Y...yes," was his reply and that was all I needed before standing up from my chair, dropping his hand, grabbing my drink and leaving coping how Cana had left us earlier...swaying my hips like a sex kitten and having the delicious feeling of Gray-sama's eyes watching me leave!


	14. Be my woman?

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

I'd watched Juvia dancing with Cana after Bixlow had commandeered me, seeing as he had wanted to hog me to himself...my plan worked haha helping Juvia had helped me!

"Want to grab a drink?" I yelled into Bixlow's ear over the music.

"Yeah," He yelled back leading me away from the dance floor and towards the bar, it was slightly quieter off the dance floor and it gave me a chance to think and watch the events unfolding between Gray...and a confident clone of Juvia? Wow that woman was seriously using what her mama gave her to grab what she wanted.

"Bixlow look." I pointed to where Juvia was talking to Loki who had just handed her a drink.

"Hmm," Bixlow grumbled handing me the drink he had been so kind as to fetch for me. He was more trained than I expected. At the moment that Bixlow turned his attention to what I was pointing at, Gray fell backwards off his chair staring at Juvia. I couldn't help myself I just found the situation so hilarious that I burst out laughing, as did Bixlow.

"I wonder what happened?" I asked, wiping a tear from my eye and taking a sip from my drink.

"He probably realised it was Juvia," Bixlow answered taking a swig from his beer mug.

"Yeah you're right," I mused watching as Juvia said something into my childhood friends ear before promptly standing and walking away, while having her every step watched by Gray...wonder what she said to him?

"Well that's interesting," Bixlow said pointing towards Cana who was...having and extremely raunchy dance with Bacchus on the dance floor. Yep it was official that woman had no shame. "That must have put a kink in your plans?"

"Oh god," I groaned, facepalming at the antics of my friend and fellow guildmate. "Yeah but I found out about it earlier from Mira-nee so I have already started to rearrange my plans...but who would make a good match for him?"

"Hmm I remember Laxus mentioning Lucy not to long ago when we bumped into team Natsu on a mission," Bixlow said folding his arms and tilting his head in a sign that said he was remembering something.

"Ohhh really," I sang feeling my face break out into a massive smile at this new piece of information..Laxus and Lucy? Hmm interesting. Oh but she seems to get along well with Sting from what I observed that time when we'd gone to retrieve her...what to do?

"Yeah he saw her fighting and muttered something about her not just being eye candy," Bixlow called slapping his hand on the table in triumph at remembering. He was an idiot at times.

"Is that so?" I muttered more to myself than to him, as I was still in my own world.

"Nee Lisanna?" Bixlow murmured into my ear spooking me.

"WAA?!" I called jumping ten feet in the air...damn this guy and his love for making me jump out of my skin. "What Bixlow?"

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" He continued to speak right into my ear, deepening his tone as he did so.

"Nope I don't believe you did... I believe your words were 'Damn that was hot'," I mimicked his words from when he'd taken me away from Juvia earlier.

Then we settled into a playful banter until I spotted Mira-nee and Freed re entering the guild hall and I had to take a double take because the woman who was walking next to Freed looked more like Edo-Mira with the way she was dressed. Wow she really does look stunning though.

"Mira-nee," I called out and waved to let her know where we were. As they started to head towards us I had another brilliant stroke of genius. "Hey Bix could you maybe turn Laxus's attention towards Lucy when she finally makes it here and onto the dance floor?"

"Huh? Why?" Bixlow looked at me confused then seemed to remember our earlier conversation (I swear he has the memory of a fish at times) and caught onto what I was planing. "No worries babe leave it to me," He winked at me before leaving. Watching him leave on my request made me realise something, Bixlow had really proved to be an excellent partner in crime as well as a pretty damn good boyfriend, but tonight he's proved he can scrub up decently too. He had forgone his usual attire and visor and was instead wearing slightly baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. He wore glasses instead of the visor to prevent any unforeseen magical mishaps and what I had thought to be a tattoo turned out to be a removable sticker; was also missing. He really does look better like this! I wonder could I get him to dress like this more often?

"Hows everything going?" Mira-nee shouted at me over the music and I snapped my head round to face her and winced at the pain that shot through my neck in protest at the sudden move. Ouch that'll teach me to daydream about my boyfriend.

"Oh um so far so good," I replied trying to act normal and not like a girl who had gotten caught checking out the backside of her man.

"So any developments?" Mira-nee continued, ignoring what she had just seen.

"Well I think Juvia made Gray notice her." I giggled, remembering his face as he watched us dance together.

"How did you accomplish that?" Freed inquired genuinely shocked at this news.

"A little bit of dirty dancing mixed with a boost of confidence," I pointed to where the water mage was chatting with Levy at the bar. "And she had Gray on his knees almost instantaneously."

"Are you serious?" Mira-nee squealed clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yeah look, he hasn't taken his eyes off her since." I smiled pointing to Gray's table where he was still watching the two blue haired girls intently. I also noticed how Loki was flirting with Kinana and Laki...right where is Lucy when you need her?

"You're right thats awesome," Mira-nee said turning her attention to take in everything that was happening around her and also spotting Loki. "Hmm Lisanna I thought you told me Loki was with Aries now?" She asked me confused.

"Yes that is the truth," I ground my teeth in irritation. "Serious Mira-nee have you seen Lucy I need her to kick his cheating ass back to the spirit world."

"Ah we bumped into Lucy on the way here, she said she'd be here as soon as she returned from taking some items back to Asuka." Freed said taking in the sight of his other half starting to shift into her satan soul form at Loki's stupidity, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. He was the only person in the guild capable of calming Mira-nee when she got like this. It still seemed unbelievable at times that she hadn't killed the rune mage yet, seeing as when Mira-nee gets mad nothing canstop her normally.

"How about you two go get a drink?" I suggested trying desperately to shift Mira's attention away from the spirit, before she destroyed all the work that had been put into tonight.

"Yes that is a good idea," Freed replied in agreeance with my suggestion, taking hold of my sisters hand and leading her to the bar. When I saw her attention was sufficiently diverted, I let out a sigh of relief. Looking around the guild I saw that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves apart from a rather grumpy looking dragon sat in the furthest corner of the guild that he could find, and as usual he had his eyes solely on the resident solid script wizard; who was now dancing with Juvia provocatively...she looked out off her comfort zone to be honest but Juvia seemed to have embraced the whole woman gone wild side tonight. So far Gray seemed to have woken up to reality, so Gajeel needed that slap too. I got up and walked over to where the dragon was drinking beer and munching iron scraps, and prayed that this guy wasn't as dumb as my childhood idiot.

"Hey Gajeel this seat taken?" I asked nodding my head towards the empty seat at his table.

"No," He grumbled, taking another mouthful of iron and proceeding to ignore me. What did Levy see in this guy?

"Not going to dance?" I inquired, watching his face for any sign of emotion beside annoyance.

"No," He grumbled again. Master of the one syllable replies aren't we mister Redfox. Guess this calls for drastic measures!

"If you don't fess up soon, someone else will come along and steal her from you." I fumed at him. Take that mister metal brows.

"I don't know what ya talking about," Gajeel muttered finishing of the rest of his drink. And here I thought he was brighter than Natsu, so much for that idea.

Like hell you don't Redfox," I growled at him giving him my best 'you'll be sorry if you don't' look.

"Tsk," was his only reply.

"Oh my god you are stupider than Natsu," I cried and slammed my head onto the table. If worry wouldn't work maybe insults might!

"Take that back," He snarled at me. I merely looked at him from where I was still positioned on the table top.

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"I am smarter than Salamander, so take it back!" He said grinding his teeth.

"I'll only take it back if you man up and march over to Levy and confess...or dance with her," I replied giving him an ultimatum within my reply.

"Not happening," He scoffed and turned back to watching Levy dance. Ahhhh men are impossible!

"Well it's your own fault then when she moves on," I said noticing that Jet was making his way over to where Levy was dancing solo seeing. Juvia had left her on her own and was now dancing with none other than Gray. When did that happen?

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Gajeel growled. I smiled coyly so he does pay attention to other people beside Levy.

"I do believe my good man, that he is asking her to dance." I chuckled watching the duo interact and how Levy actually seemed to be contemplating it. "Oh and that is a pretty clear case of dancing." I laughed as I saw Levy peak over to where we were sat as she accepted Jet's offer. What had I just said about her moving on, baka no Gajeel!

"Grr," Gajeel snarled out looking ready to tear into Jet's jugular for having the guts to dance with Levy. I wasn't getting anywhere here and I had other people to nudge so I decided to give it one last parting shot as I stood up.

"You know everyone has already forgiven you for any past indiscretions, especially Levy. Maybe it's time you start to forgive yourself and your past, and moving forward to building your future," I smiled at him before leaving feeling rather glad that my words seemed to have hit home with him. I snuck one last glance over my shoulder before I walked over to Laki, and saw that Gajeel had a very weird look on his face. He looked relieved!

* * *

***Levy's p.o.v***

"Levy would you like to dance?" Jet shouted at me so I could hear over the deafening music. Who decided on this level of volume anyway?

"Hmm," I looked over to where Gajeel was sat with Lisanna of all people. although Lisanna did seem to be angry with him for some reason...wonder what was going on between those two? I knew he wasn't going to ask me to dance anyway and I'm starting to give up hope of him ever liking me in the way I wanted him too, I sighed sadly. So why shouldn't I dance with Jet at least he was interested in me romantically unlike that stupid Gajeel.

"Levy?" Jet called snapping me out of my internal debate about the pro's and con's of agreeing and finally I decided to hell with it, this is a party and I am going to enjoy myself!

"Okay," I smiled at his as the music changed to a more jumpy music so I didn't need to worry to much about Jet trying to hold my waste...just yet anyway.

After a few track changes I decided to head to the bar to get a drink as I was parched but unfortunately Jet followed me. Oh dear I really didn't want Jet to read too much into me agreeing to dance with him, he is my teammate and close friend but I really don't hold a secret candle of passion for him or Droy. Even though I knew the man I wanted didn't want me back I couldn't bring myself to give up hope that maybe one day he would, if though I wanted to give up all hope on him. Why wouldn't my heart let me?

Why could I never get that grump bag out of my mind?! I should hate him or at least not be falling in love with him more and more! I mean he had beat me and bolted to a tree for heavens sake...Well he had redeemed himself for that but still I shouldn't...who am I kidding the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants the dragon slayer who had hurt me so badly, but then saved me on countless other occasions. I wasn't going to fight it anymore and I would just have to make the first move if he wouldn't!

I thought the day out with Asuka had maybe changed his feelings for me, it had been so perfect almost like we were a real family and it had shocked me just how much I wished to be the one who Gajeel settled down with and started his family with. I mean he would make a great dad, even if it didn't look like he would at times. He played every game Asuka had thought up, pushed her on the swings, the roundabout and hadn't lost his temper too much when she threw a hissy over eating lunch. He did have to leave when dinner came around as his temper snapped with the girls stubbornness. I think that was when he'd bumped into Natsu under the Sakura tree. That to me had been a real turning point and then nothing, nada, zilch he'd ignored me more than usual and wouldn't even go on a mission with me to help me cover my rent when Jet and Droy were busy last week. Ahhh seriously this was just turning into a never ending loop of mental insanity!

"Um miss what can I get you to drink?" The bartender asked looking at me oddly...oh I'd been so spaced out I hadn't realised I'd already made it to the bar.

"Oh a mojito please," I smiled at him. If I was going to make a first move I was sure as hell going to need some liquid courage to do so!

"Um miss can I see some ID please," Mr bartender asked again...What?

"I'm 17 almost 18 damn it...actually I should be 24 by now, stupid 7 year void!" I huffed, pulling out my ID card and showed it to the guy.

"Oh so you are miss, but its policy no drinks served to under 15's," He smiled and turned to fix my drink. Fairy Tail sure didn't abide by that law, or many laws for that matter. I mean Cana started drinking at 13...but the less said about her at times the better. It wasn't that I didn't like the card mage, but lets just say our personalities don't mix.

"Levy?" Jet called tapping my shoulder and making me spin around to see him. Lost puppy looking for love sprang to mind when I saw him, I mean I know they have a crush on me and all but this was taking things a little too far.

"What is i..." I was cut off by Jet's lips crashing down on my mouth and proceeding to kiss me while I just stood there in total shock. What on earth?

"Who's girl do you think you're kissing kisama?" came a growl from over Jet's shoulder, I shifted my eyes to see Gajeel towering over us looking extremely pissed. I sent him a pleading look to get my teammate off of me. Luckily for me Gajeel's question snapped Jet out of what he was doing and spin around to face the Iron dragon slayer looking rather panicking to say the least...and so you should be for forcibly kissing a girl! I wiped my mouth now that he was distracted and shivered at the fact my first kiss had been stolen...wait did Gajeel just call me his girl?

"Gajeel?" I questioned looking at him somewhat confused.

"Bookworm is mine and no-one elses ya hear," Gajeel growled reaching over and picking me up by the scruff of the neck. Do I look like a puppy to people?

"what do you think you're doing?" I squealed trying to stop my top from riding up to far seeing as I hadn't bothered to wear a bra with this outfit.

"Taking what's mine and leaving," He growled giving Jet a stare that screamed 'if you want to die please do object then I may repay you in kind for kissing her'. Jet backed off at that point muttering sorry to me as he did, leaving me to be thrown over Gajeel's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and marched out of the guild. What was happening to me tonight I felt like a character in a story, who had a load of weird events happen to her that eventually leads to her desired partner finally confessing. I couldn't be so lucky could I?

"Gajeel what are you doing?" I asked, enjoying the quieter air now that we were sat outside on one of the outdoor cafes benches.

"If you were trying to make me jealous it worked bookworm," He growled, looking off into the distance.

"I wasn't," I huffed and looked down at my lap.

"Could a fooled me," Gajeel huffed right back.

"I wasn't trying to fool anyone," I sighed, feeling bad for Jet but at the same time annoyed with him too.

"Not what it looked like."

"Well I didn't see you offering to dance with me," I shouted, finally letting some of my frustration at him out.

"Yeah I know," Gajeel said and I decided to risk a peek at his face and saw an emotion I'd never seen there before. Was that regret?

"Did you mean what you said in there?" I whispered pointing back towards the guild.

"About what?" He huffed putting his tough wall back up. Why are men so difficult to understand.

"Me being...yours?" I gulped, suddenly terrified to hear his answer. What if it had just been a spur of the moment thing? What if he hadn't actually meant it like that? I think I'm going to pass out.

"Yeah," Gajeel grinned cockily at me as I blushed struggling to comprehend his answer. Was this really happening? Was Gajeel really saying this to me? I'm not dreaming am I?

"Am I dreaming?" I mumbled under my breath pinching the back of my hand. Ouch no, this is most definitely reality.

"Shimp,"Gajeel gained my attention by roughly but gently jerking my head up to look at him. I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I looked into his intense red eyes.

"Um...yes," I squeaked nervously unable to tear my eyes away from his.

"Will you be my woman?" He asked not breaking eye contact with me even once as he awaited my reply. I didn't even have to think about the answer. Yes of course yes...Oh I had better say that out loud.

"YES," I yelled flinging my arms around his neck and clinging to him for fear I was still dreaming. "Yes I'll be yours." I smiled at him as I brought my face closer to his and gently kissed his cheek.

"What the hell sorta kiss was that to give to a guy?" Gajeel challenged.

"Oh I'll show you a kiss Gajeel," I hummed and brought my lips against his rough ones. I noticed how different this felt to just a few minutes earlier when Jet had kissed me. I started to kiss him gently until I felt one of Gajeel's hands settle into the small of my back and the other tangled itself into the back of my hair and as it got a good hold I felt him push my face closer to his and deepen the kiss, I moved my own arms from around his strong neck and up into his bristly hair. We stayed like this until we needed to break for air.

"Wow now that was a kiss," I breathed out, a huge smile erupting across my face at just how happy I was. I finally had Gajeel to call my own personal dragon slayer, and I never plan to let him go.


	15. caught red handed

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

**'golden time lover' is owned by Sukima Switch**

* * *

***Bixlow's p.o.v***

"Who woulda thought she'd get with the puppy dog," I laughed nodding my head in the direction of the...dancing couple as I sat down next to Laxus.

"I've known since we came back from the games," Laxus grumbled taking a drink from his mug.

"Huh how could you have known?" I asked shocked. Even I hadn't known until this evening.

"I smelled him all over her." Laxus explained rolling his eyes...oh dragon slayer sense of smell. "It's also why I thought flame brain and Blondie were a couple but I guess my nose was wrong for once."

"Did you just admit to being wrong about something?" I gasped at those words. Laxus never admitted he was wrong...unless it was about the battle of fairy tail situation, the we all agreed we'd made the wrong choice.

"Tell anyone and I'll zap you!" He threatened, I nodded my head in recognition of the threat. I really didn't want to get zapped by his magic, it hurts like the blazes. "Good." He nodded and turned back to watching the dance floor. Well this wasn't going to plan, how do I go about bringing Lucy up like Lisanna wants me too?

"Hey Laxus," I called seeing as the music was picking up in volume again.

"What," he growled at me irritatedly.

"Well I was just thinking but didn't you have a thing for Cana once?" I asked, this might work bringing up an old flame may lead to him mentioning who he has an interest in now.

"Nah I've always seen her as just a hot little sister," He sighed as he watched her leave the dance floor with Bacchus.

"You sure?" I asked seeing the wistful look on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure," He grumbled looking up at the roof. We fell into a weird silence then, well it was weird for me I'm not sure if it was weird for Laxus.

"Well I'm off then I gotta ask Freed something," I called as I stood up to leave.

"What are Lisanna and Mira planning?" Laxus asked making me freezing on the spot.

"What are you talking about?" I replied with a question of my own trying to act casual as I turned back to face the lightning scarred man.

"Just a hunch, but I feel like they're up to something lately...you wouldn't happen to know what it is?" He asked giving him his usual stormy glare...shit I can't lie to Laxus, but I can't betray Lisanna's trust either what do I do?

"Oh look Cheerleader's here...why are Sting and Rogue with her?" I pointed towards my scapegoats, oh thank god for Lucy's good timing. Otherwise I might really have been zapped.

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

"Lucy I'm glad you made it," I beamed rushing up to my friend and her two followers.

"Hey Lisanna, wow you really did a number on this place!" Lucy exclaimed taking in the guild hall in awe as was Sting for that matter.

"It's nothing really," I blush trying to swat away her compliment. "Anyway what's with the lackeys?" I mock whispered pointing to Sting and Rogue knowing full well that they could hear me.

"Hey we aren't Lackeys and she kidnapped us," Sting huffed looking like a blond replica of Natsu. Maybe Lucy would work better with him than Laxus?

"Pft kidnapping entails forcing one against their will, all I did was say Gajeel and Natsu would be here, most likely, and you followed me like lost puppies," Lucy huffed right back at him. This was hilarious they looked just like siblings having a spat...maybe he wasn't boyfriend material for Lucy after all.

"Well Gajeel was here but I can't see him right now," I said, looking around to find the grump bag.

"Oh we know where he is," Lucy grinned pointing behind her to the outer courtyard. Huh wonder what's going on out there? Maybe I should take a peek and see for myself. I stuck my head round the side of the door doing my best ninja impersonation...god I spent too much time play with Dragneel as a kid, and I got the biggest and best surprise of my life, MY MATCHMAKING HAD PAID OFF!

"OH MY GO...!" I felt a large hand clamp over my mouth and drag me backwards.

"shhh Lis you'll disturb them," Lucy giggled as Bixlow kindly removed his hand from my face and returned back to his table with Laxus.

"But...but there kissing!" I squealed looking at Lucy with stars in my eyes.

"We can all see that, just leave them in peace and come dance with me." Lucy laughed, grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me back towards the dance floor, leaving Sting and Rogue to fend for themselves as we went to enjoy ourselves.

"Lucy can I ask you a personal question?" I called over the music now that we were settled into a rhythm.

"Sure go ahead," Lucy called right back.

"How's things with Natsu?" I didn't want to ask but it had to be done seeing as the blonde and the pyro hadn't so much as talked to each other since his confession to me, guess it was still a sore spot in their partnership. Lucy stopped dancing at the question and looked down at the floor...ahh so not well I take it. "Never mind forget I asked," I smiled nervously and looked around to see what I could do to take her mind off of Natsu. Spotting Gray pinned to the far wall by a teasing Juvia seemed like a good topic change and a great way to cheer the bubbly girl right back up. I tapped her shoulder and point to the scene that I was watching.

"What the hell is happening there?" Lucy shrieked taking in the site of her usually cold and dismissive teammate practically begging for his stalker to touch him.

"I think Juvia and Edo-Juvia merged..or at least I think thats the case," I laughed watching as once again Juvia walked away leaving Gray looking like a lump of jelly...where had Juvia learned to play men like this?

"That or it's a case of shape shifting alien invaders," Lucy said seriously looking at me.

"I have to agree with you there," I agreed looking at her and we both burst out laughing at the same time at just how silly we sounded. After our laughter died down I realised the reason I had been so eager to get Lucy here sooner rather than later. I looked around the floor and found the culprit that needed some master punishment for his indiscretions.

"Lucy aren't Aries and Leo a thing these days," I asked watching as my friend nodded her head in confirmation. "Then what's that?" I asked pointing in the direction of her lion who was in the midst of trying to woe Evergreen and at the same time infuriating Elf-niichan...maybe that would make my brother buck up, take his own advice about being a man and make Evergreen my new sister-in-law.

"That cheating bastard!" Lucy half gasped half hissed. That had been my sentiments exactly when I'd first seen him flirting away with other girls.

"Should we set his girlfriend on him?" I asked with a devilish glint in my eye.

"Oh yes I do believe we should," Lucy replied mirroring my evil glint with one of her own. "Open gate of the Ram, Aries." Where did she kept her keys in that dress?

"I'm sorry," Aries said appearing in a poof of pink wool.

"Don't apologise," Lucy and I sighed at the spirit.

"Aries do you know where Loki is right now?" Lucy asked the girl.

"Here, he said you needed him for something," Aries replied taking in Lucy's appearance and the party atmosphere and starting to put two and two together.

"No I didn't need him and I never called him," Lucy hissed pointing in the direction of the guilty party. I half expected Aries to burst into tears and return to the spirit world but to my surprise and Lucy's from the look on her face, she did the opposite. Instead of running she started to march over to her maybe ex boyfriend with a look that screamed I'm going to kill him! I was warming to this spirit more and more, the more I got to know her. I dragged Lucy after me to watch the confrontation.

"What are you doing Leo," Aries called sweetly to the lion in question as he tried to kiss Evergreen.

"Trying to receive a kiss from this lovely lady," He smiled as he turned and stopped midway as he noticed who had actually asked the question...he went as white as a sheet.

"This is hilarious," I whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Yeah beats those afternoon dramas by a mile," She whispered back as we both continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Aries...it's... not what... it looks like," Leo stuttered sweating like a pig at getting caught.

"I'm sorry but it's exactly what it looks like, in my book anyway." Aries replied pulling her hand up in front of her mouth and using the other to tug at the bottom of her dress.

"Aries.." Leo started but was cut off by a flash of light and the appearance of Virgo...just how many of Lucy's spirits could appear whenever they want?

"Punishment time," The maid said with a monotone grabbing hold of Leo's ear and disappearing along with Aries back to their own world.

"What just happened?" I asked, turning to face a facepalming Lucy.

"I believe Virgo is about to severely punish Loki," Lucy sighed shaking her head at the antics of her spirits. How did she cope with this on a daily basis it made me glad for once to use take over magic.

"A real man should not cheat on his woman, it's unmanly." Elf-niichan shouted punching the air, as he went on his usual nonsensical manly rants. Though I did agree about the real men don't cheat part. I mean if Bixlow cheated on me I'd chop his thing clean off!

"What happened?" Speak of the devil and here he is.

"Leo got caught by Aries," I said resting my head back into Bixlow's chest as I felt his arms encase me.

"Aww why didn't you call me for the show," He pouted into my cheek as he placed a quick kiss there before retreating.

"Sorry wasn't the time," I laughed as Evergreen whacked Elf-niichan with her fan to shut him up. Those two were impossible and I seriously have no clue how to make them see how perfect they are for one another...not even Freed's runes would help those two.

"Yo Lucy-san dance with me," Sting called jogging up to Lucy who had been laughing at the Elfgreen antics.

"Sure," She beamed at him and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"Huh?" Bixlow and I said in unison wondering what was happening.

"Natsu entered the guild and Sting wishes to make him jealous," Rogue explained appearing out of nowhere to stand next to us as we all watched his partner and our guildmate dance and laugh as 'golden time lover' by Sukima Switch come onto the speakers.

"Hmm but Lucy isn't Natsu's lover or anything," I said to the shadow slayer, a worried glance at the two and then at Natsu who was stood stock still watching his partner dancing with his rival from Sabertooth...Was that jealousy on his face?

"Could fool me," Rogue mumbled as he left in the direction of the food table. I looked up to see Bixlow looking down at me and we both sighed in unison maybe this was a good thing. As long as he doesn't go on a rampage and reck all of my hard work!

"Lisanna?" Came a masculine voice from behind me, it was hard to tell who was who over the loud music.

"Yes," I turned around with a smile to see Jellal looking at me with worry written across his face.

"Do you have anymore cake?" He asked as he looked back over his shoulder to where he had been, sitting moments before.

"Erza ate it all, already?" I yelled in bewilderment. I mean I knew she liked the sweet desert but to eat so much? Where did she put it all?

"That is correct," He smiled apologetically at me.

"There's more in the kitchen you can take her in there and get some more," I sighed shaking my head and wondering how, between Cana's drinking and Erza's cake eating, the guild broke even on the culinary side of the budget.

"Thank you," Jellal bowed and left going back to Erza and leading her towards the kitchen and into my trap. I had been hoping that Erza would eat all the cake and need to fetch more and it was just perfect that Jellal went with her seeing as the only effect place to trap those two and make them confess was the sound proof kitchen muhahaha.

"Lisanna why are you cackling like a mad witch?" Bixlow questioned. Whoopsy daisy did I laugh like that out loud?

"Oh no reason," I smiled sweetly up at Bixlow before dragging him back to the dance floor to join Sting and Lucy. Tonight was turning out better than I could have dreamed!


	16. The cakeful incident

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar mistakes and to improve this story for all you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Jellal's P.O.V***

As we walked into the kitchen I watched Erza's eyes lit up as she saw the creamy cake, she was so excited over just one slice it made me smile. She was so childish and cute when it came to her favourite dessert, it made me wonder if she had a split personality, because at times she could turn from being a ferocious warrior to an adorable child whenever she saw cake! I guess it was part of why I loved her afterall.

"Look Jellal!" Her excited tone brought me out of my silly/serious thoughts. "I found more!" She extended her arm and pointed to the freshly baked cake that seemed to be far to conveniently placed on a table in the furthest part of the kitchen from the door, for my liking.

"If you like...I can...um...I'd be willing to.." Her cheeks were flushed and she was fidgeting nervously with the hem or her (incredibly sexy) dress. "S..sh..share!" she finally managed to choke out. I chuckled at her, how could you not fall for this incredible woman? She jumped at the sound of my chuckle and her body language changed from happy and excited to nervous, embarrassed and jumpy.

"Did you find it?" Lisanna called to us through the doors. I nodded but then remembered that she couldn't see us from behind the closed kitchen doors.

"Um yes thank you Lisanna." I called back in reply to her question.

"No problem," I think she called back to us but it was hard to hear over the typical fairy tail party noise, or maybe she didn't hear me and was replying to someone else? I looked back to Erza to see her tucking into the slice of cake that had been closest to us. I figure she was letting the full cake cool so she didn't burn her mouth like she often does when she gets impatient, or she just went for the one that was nearest...the latter sound more likely. I couldn't help but smile at the woman as she chowed down on her cake like a pro, believe me I tried not to but I failed miserably. It was only this woman, Erza Scarlet, who could make my facial expressions mirror the feelings in my heart, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. It was a good thing it wasn't a job otherwise I'd fail it miserably...not that I'd mind that much.

"Should we go back out there?" I asked, worried I would betray myself. She glared at me and shook her head back and forth until she swallowed the bite she'd just taken as I'd asked my question.

"No way!" She gasped. "They'll hurt it." I chuckled something between a sigh and a laugh and nodded my head.

"I see I see, we'll stay here for a bit longer," I smiled as her face relaxed once more and we fell into a comfortable silence as Erza ate her dessert and I watched her, taking in every moment I could not wanting to waste even a second I spent with her!

* * *

***Mira's p.o.v***

"Should we go back out there?" Jellal asked the cake devouring Erza.

"Now, now!" I hissed at Freed, afraid that they might leave before anything good happened. He sighed and did as he was told activating the rune trap across the kitchen doors preventing the clueless pair from leaving.

"No way!" Erza retorted as she swallowed her mouthful. Whoops, maybe I'd been a bit too hasty. "They'll hurt it."

My eyes widened as I realised she meant the cake, as I drew a deep breath in to laugh at my friends childishness, Freed slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shush dear, this rune barrier won't mask all noise, only quiet whispers." He whispered into my ear as I nodded my head letting him know I understood.

"Sorry," I mumbled into his warm palm enjoying the feel of his body being so close to mine. I furrowed my brow though and turned my head just enough to see Freed but not enough to change our position, something was odd. I noticed for the first time that my boyfriend was wearing the same clothes as he usually did. I sighed he didn't even bother to dress up, I decided to check my theory. I placed my hand on top of the hand that was covering my mouth and licked the hot, salty, sticky palm. He pulled his hand away from me in surprise .

"You're hot!" I stated, reaching for the collar of his jacket and started to unbutton it.

"Wh-what are you saying and doing Mira?" He stuttered his cheeks growing red. I wasn't sure if it was from the heat here in the kitchen around us or if he was blushing. I managed to get the jacket unbuttoned enough to push it back of his shoulders to expose the top of his wonderful sculpted pecs (hmm he really does have a great body), before he grabbed both of my wrists firmly enough to stop me but not hard enough to hurt. "Wai..Mira, stop!"

"Shush!" I hissed and gave him an evilly flirtatious wink, this time I knew he was blushing as his whole face went red.

"ot vas at?" Erza asked through a mouthful of cake. Freed instantly stiffened and once again covered my mouth with his one hand and wrapping his other around my waist pulling me up against him, whoops I'd totally forgotten about those two. I leaned my head into the curve where his neck meet his shoulders and slipped a hand onto his exposed chest and slowly started to trace a random pattern with the tip of my finger. I blushed slightly at how intimate this was and the fact that, it had just dawned on me, Freed didn't wear anything under the jacket. Hmm that could come in useful one day.

"Who is there?" Jellal called out as he stared right at us but, thank kami, he was unable to see us.

"It was probably someone outside," Erza suggested as she picked up a new slice of dessert and took a bite. Jellal nodded at her but continued to look around suspiciously. I was worried he might see through the runes somehow and get the wrong idea, then I chastised myself for doubting Freed's magical abilities he was the strongest rune mage around!

"D-do you...w-want...some?" Erza cutely asked, holding out an extra slice of cake for Jellal to take if he wished. I watched as he nodded, turned back around to face her and accepted the slice graciously but also cautiously. I mean Erza wasn't known to share cake with anyone no wonder he was cautious! Actually I don't think I've ever seen her offer to share her favourite food with anybody in the whole time I'd known her...she really must be in love with Jellal.

It was quiet for a long time after this as both mages slowly and shyly made their way through what remained of the cake. We watched them as they sat/leaned awkwardly against the worktops, neither daring to look at the other.

"Shall we return to the party?" Erza finally spoke. Jellal nodded and pushed himself off of his work top into a standing position, Erza watched him silently as if she desperately wanted to say something to the blue haired man. He turned to look at her and smiled when he noticed the small blob of icing at the corner of the redhead's mouth. He took a step towards her reaching his hand out towards her face without saying a word. Erza bless her soul, looked halfway between terrified and overjoyed at his actions, slightly jumping the gun Erza leaned up and into Jellal and softly pressed her lips against his. Jellal's eyes widened but he didn't pull away but stepped closer into his companion. SCORE! I wanted to jump up and down and cry for happiness at this but as usual Freed tightened his hold on me and kept me still.

After a few moments Erza pulled back and seeing the expression on Jellal's face made her jump away and blush wildly making her looking like a forest fire.

"I...was...just..." She spluttered incoherently, Jellal just had a weird half smile on his face as he finally managed to show her the icing that was clinging to his thumb as if nothing had happened, her eyes twinkled as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips giving him a small smile as she stuck his thumb in her mouth and sucked the icing from his skin. My eyes bulged out of my head at this and Jellal's face went redder than Erza's hair, but just as I was expecting him to push her away and jump back he reached out with his free hand and pulled a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

"Erza, the truth is...I love you...but you deserve a lot better than me and after what I did to you, I can not allow you to forgive me," He sighed looking her straight in the face. I couldn't take my eyes of them, even Freed was being attentive to the scene unfolding before us. "I think I should leave the guild, I knew this was a bad idea."

As if his words had snapped something within Erza, she drew back her hand and slapped it across the man's face swiftly making his head slam to the side due to the force applied.

"Fine then! Requip." She shouted activating her magic which switched her beautiful dress for her purgatory armour...wow she was really pissed off! "If you don't want me to forgive you...if you want to run away from me again, then fight me!" She yelled again stunning all three of us. Jellal stared at her in shock.

"Is this what you want?" Erza said as her expression softened and her eyes filled with tears. Jellal shock his head and stepped close to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the warmest hug I had ever seen.

"What I want Erza Scarlet is to be the only man to be allowed to touch you like this and to be the only man to belong to you! If you'll allow that?" He said pulling her even closer to him as he asked her permission.

"Did I hear that right?! I whisper shrieked to Freed who merely nodded that it was true seeing as he was as shocked as I was.

* * *

***Erza's p.o.v***

I was so stunned, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, but for once I wasn't shy about it. I sent my armour back to its magical space and was back in my party dress in no time. I wrapped my arms around his middle, seeing as I couldn't get them high enough to wrap around his neck due to his already bone crushing hold on me.

"As long as in return, I will be the only woman to belong to you," I replied which seemed to shock him. Oh my goodness that sounded like a proposal...had I just in fact proposed to Jellal? **(Author: erza I do believe he just proposed to you.. Erza: *in her own deluded world. Author: you're hopeless) **I hadn't meant it like that! Well, I had but...was that not a bit to much to ask right now? We hadn't even gone on a date or anything! As if he could feel my sudden nervousness and hear my jumbled thoughts, he pushed me back slightly and looked into my eyes.

"If you don't want to, we don't ever have to get married or anything...it's not like it's sudden, we've known each other a long time, what I mean is...can I officially ask you to be my g-g..." He couldn't quite seem to get the word out so he took a deep breath to calm himself then continued...more like spat the word out. "My Girlfriend!"

I smiled and nodded glad he'd asked me and made it official rather than leave me wondering as he had for years now. As if he had just won the best thing in the world, he through his arms around me again and embraced me burying his head in my shoulder. I smiled as I felt his body weight press into me it just felt so right and comforting but then I felt him tremble as he tried to keep his tears to himself, no one should have to carry so much guilt around with them! I lifted my hand up to the back of his head , his hair smoothly brushing against my fingers as I tried to calm him somewhat. Before I knew it though I too had tears falling from my eyes, from how happy I was that I could finally call Jellal my own and because I hadn't realised just how much pain and sadness he had been carrying around for so long. From now on I wouldn't let him carry around any past baggage on his own I would be by his side always to share the load and help him finally move forward to the future! And hopefully it will be a happy future with our own happily ever after.


	17. A shocking confession

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar and any other mistakes to improve this story for all of you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

"Hey Bix, how do you think it's going between those two?" I asked pointing towards the kitchen, where Jellal and Erza had disappeared into some time ago. I was intrigued as it had been well over 45 minutes since I'd asked them if they'd found the cake.

"Considering how long they've been gone, either really well or horrendously bad depending," He replied also looking at the double doors that lead to the trap we had set for our two nakama.

"So what you mean is wait and see, don't you?" I sighed in irritation. I hated waiting to see the results that my genius plans produced.

"Yep," He laughed placing one of his arms around my waist. "You know me so well baby." He whispered nuzzling into the side of my neck with his nose (he seemed to live there theses days). I closed my eyes enjoying the shiver of excitement his action sent through my entire body.

"Oi watch what you do with my sister, you pervert! As a man I can not allow this!" Elf-niichan boomed as he stormed over to where we were stood. I snapped my eyes open and glared at my older, moment ruining, brother.

"Can I kill him?" I muttered under my breath causing Bixlow to snicker. I continued to glare at Elfman as he finally loomed over us, doing his best attempt at being intimidating...it wasn't working.

"What gives you the right to treat me like a child? I'm 17...wait no I'm 24 years old!" I yelled my face flushing with anger.

"As a man and as your big brother, that is my right," Elfman exclaimed puffing his chest out like a gorilla. This made me want to explode in a furious rage, even though I loved my brother dearly there were times when he drove me insane, and this was definitely one of those times.

"This has nothing to do with protecting me, it has everything to do with the fact that you can't stand me being lovey dovey with a guy when you are single. You're jealous!" I hissed, feeling Bixlow's arm tighten around my waist as if to hold me back from attacking. What did he think I was going to do, rip the man's throat out?

"Th-that..has nothing to do with it." Elf-niichan stammered looking away from me. Looks like I'd just hit the nail on the head.

"Yes it does," I proclaimed pointing my finger at him. "You're jealous of Mira-nee and me for finding boyfriends before you gained a girlfriend!"

"It's not like that Lisanna, I swear," Elf-nii defended himself, all traces of his tough man act gone.

"Then what's it like?" Bixlow asked, finally stepping into the frame.

"Maybe I am a little jealous," Elfman sighed. "But the main reason is I just don't want to see my little sister get hurt." Elfman said regaining some of his earlier conviction.

"Elf-niichan," I started to say before getting interrupted by Bixlow squeezing my waist , making me look up into his face, the look in his eyes made me stop and hand the reins over to him, metaphorically of course.

"What makes you think I'll hurt Lisanna?" He asked looking Elfman straight in the eyes. I'd never seen Bixlow look so serious before, it is a serious hot sight to behold.

"Well you're a pervert for starters, you always check other women out, and it's only a matter or time until you cheat on her," Elfman listed holding up two fingers as he answered Bixlow's question. Come to think of it Bixlow hadn't really looked at another girl since we'd made us official (I also hadn't seen him checking out any of the other girls here tonight either). I also didn't peg Bixlow as the cheating type but that's due to the fact that; one I'm biased in this situation and two I'd known the guy for years.

"It's true I'm a pervert with...YOUR sister," Bixlow laughed egging Elf on. Well there went the serious mood jeez I seriously wanted to facepalm right now.

"Why you...as a man that is unacceptable," Elf yelled stepping, towards us obviously angrier than he had been before.

"But," Bixlow continued the serious mood returning. "I would never ever cheat on any woman and especially not on this woman right here, she means the world to me, understand?" Bixlow stated his tone leaving no room for argument or doubt. I honestly didn't know what to say or do, his words had left me speechless, shocked and deeply touched.

"How can you say that after only dating for, what a month?" Elfman challenged, looking as startled as I felt about Bix's confession. wasn't the girl who was supposed to do the declaration of feelings first not the guy?

"Because I've wanted to make her mine for a while now," Bixlow said blushing slightly as his eyes drifted to look down at me for a second as he finished his sentence. What? He'd wanted to make me his for a while now? This is news to me!

"What?" Elfman yelled in disbelief. I turned around to fully face my man with a questioning expression on my face.

"Is that true Bixlow?" I asked my voice over flowing with the turmoil of emotions I was feeling right now.

"Lisanna," He started his replied lowering his hands to rest on my shoulders and hold me so that we were directly facing one another. Our eyes meet and this time I allowed myself to get lost in the depths of them and the emotions I found there shocked me and awed me; love, pride and desire (who knew he was such a complex and sweet guy?) "Would I lie to you?"

"No," I answered immediately knowing that not one word we'd ever spoken to each other had been a lie, so why would he start now? His typical manic tongue lolling grin broke out across his face at my answer and he pulled me into a tender yet firm embrace, the world around us seemed to disappear and nothing but his arms kept me in the here and now. I don't know how long we stayed in our position , and truly I didn't care, as long as I could stay like this forever I would be a happy girl.

"Never leave me," Bixlow whispered into my ear his warm breath causing warm jolts of fire to go racing throughout my entire body (making me wonder again why he only ever made me feel like this when we were in public?). His words, apart from the warm jolts, made me feel nothing but love for him...love? Was I falling in love?...I could freak out later about this epiphany later. I for one was not a moment ruiner like my brother, and this moment was no way in hell going to get ruined by me or anybody else!

"Only if you never leave me," I whispered back my hands circling around his torso and bunching up in the back of his shirt. As the last word past my lips I felt Bixlow raise his head from ontop of mine and before I could process any other movement he could make, his mouth crashed down over my own, in the hottest most passion filled kiss I'd ever received in my life.

* * *

***Evergreens p.o.v***

How on Earthland had that behemoth done it? Bixlow never told his feelings to anyone other than Myself, Laxus and Freed. And here I was, along with Laxus, watching our long term friend and teammate openly admit his feelings not only to his girlfriend, but to her muscle brained idiot of a brother as well!

"Are you seeing this?" I whisper yelled at Laxus, who was failing his usual show of lack of interest.

"Yeah I see," He grumbled from behind me.

"She's so lucky," I sighed, more to myself than Laxus, as I watched Bixlow and Lisanna make eye contact and loose themselves in their own little world.

"But aren't you and Elfman together?" Laxus asked making me jump and swing around to face him.

"We are not together!" I hissed, not really believing my response to that question anymore. We gave all the signs of being together but I guess we'd never asked each other about our feelings or anything, and we'd also become so used to denying it that it had become second nature to us by now.

"Hmmm," Laxus sighed obviously believing my words as much as I did...well hell what did it matter anymore anyway? "Well don't leave it or deny it forever Ever, or else you'll end up like Natsu over there," He said pointed to where the pinkette was sat drinking while talking to Wendy as he watched Lucy and Sting dance together ( I couldn't feel sorry for Natsu but I did feel sorry for Lucy after all that had happened between them.) I gulped taking in that scene, I did not want to have that happen to me!

"Fine," I sighed in defeat turning back to see Elfman about to pull Lisanna away from Bixlow's arms. "Oh my god, Laxus stop him!" I shrieked pointing towards the caveman I'd only seconds ago being considering making my man. Laxus's reply to my demand was him striding over to the three mages in a couple of paces, grabbing Elfman by the collar and hauling him towards the stairs that lead to the upper level. He stopped as he was about to take the first step, turned back to face me and signalled for me to follow. I did, not really needing the invitation, because that buffon needed a good fan smack to the back of his thick skull and a stern lecture in how to behave around your younger sister's lover!

After climbing the stairs and following the two guys into Laxus's office, where my teammate dumped the struggling Elfman onto a sofa then stalked back out of the room slamming the door behind him...huh what just happened?

"Laxus you jerk!" I yelled dashing over to grabbed the door handle, after it dawned on me what he'd done, and got zapped back onto my ass as an electrical current ran threw my arm when I'd touched the door handle. I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door, when I get out of here that man better run for his bloody life, because not even Freed will be able to stop me from turning him to stone! And I will never turn him back. You hear me Laxus you'll be stone for the rest of eternity for this stunt you hear me! I mentally screamed through the door.

"Natsu and Lucy," Laxus called through the door to me as if he'd heard my mental cursing and threat. "Natsu and Lucy." With that I heard him walk away from the door so I tried once more to open it...it was still charged so I failed!

"I better get this over with I guess," I sighed resting my head on the door before collecting my composure. I turned around to face the highly bewildered Elfman who was rearranging himself into a sitting position on the rather expensive leather couch. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts on what I was going to say to him. Alright here goes nothing.


	18. Are you worried?

** Disclaimer;**** Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to spelling, grammar and any other mistakes to improve this story for all of you readers and fans!**

* * *

***Lisanna's p.o.v***

I pulled myself, reluctantly, away from Bixlow's arms remembering that we were in front of my brother. But I was going to continue this moment later when we were alone.

"Finally!" Came a deep grumble from next to me. I turned my head to see...Laxus? Sat with his legs propped up on a table leaning back with a cigar in his mouth.

"I thought you quit," I said and pointed to the death stick in his mouth.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your tender moment?" He chuckled back wiggling his eyebrows at me. What did he mean? I looked around expecting to see my brother, with a royal pissed look on his face. Instead I found thin air apart from Bixlow and Laxus.

"What'd you do dude?" Bixlow laughed going to sit next to his friend.

"Oh just a little demonic setting up of my own," He said giving me a pointed stare. I paled somewhat and took a step back, how did he know?

"H-How..did you know?" I stuttered thinking back over everything trying desperately to think of a time when he might of over heard our plans, but Laxus had never been around or within his, dragon enhanced, ears range of us. So how could he have known?

"I've known from the beginning," He sighed looking up at the roof, breathing out a cloud of toxicity for everyone else to breath in...had I mentioned I'm a firm anti-smoker type?

"Do you mind!" I snapped pointing at his cigar again, forgetting for a second what we were talking about.

"Let it drop Lis, he won't put it out and you know that," Bix said standing up for his teammate, and not me...maybe no alone time for him later!

"Do you want to know how I found out about your plans or do you want to nag me like a mother would?" He yawned tilting his head to the side so he could look at me, making it look like he was bored by all of this. Damn why did he have to do that, why did he have to make me sound like a 40 something housewife...also did he say something about saving my tender moment before?

"Oh fine I give, tell me!" I demanded after several minutes of contemplation...well more like my curiosity getting the better of me. At my admission of defeat Laxus smirked triumphantly and folded his arms behind his head, jeez just how arrogant was this fellow?

"Well you weren't alone that night when you deviced your plans," He explained his eyes returning to the spot he had been fixated on earlier.

"But I doubled check no one was around that night!" I retorted not wanting to believe he'd known all along, since the night I'd told Mira-nee and Freed. Wow even though it hadn't been too long along, now that I'm looking back it feels like that meeting happened years ago...hmm maybe because just so much has happened since then, it feels longer?

"Lis..Earth land to Lisanna," Bixlow called waving a hand in front of my face. Oh drat I'd gotten lost in thought again.

"Huh What?" I asked somewhat startled as I shook my head trying to come back to the here and now.

"Your missing Laxus's explanation," Bix answered giving me a small smile, aww he looks so cute when he does that!

"Oh, right, yes, sorry, do continue." I stammered looking like an idiot.

"You didn't check the upper level did you?" Laxus asked his cocky ass grin returning to his smug face...gawd I hated this guy at times he just got under my skin, I don't know how Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen can worship the guy!

"No, I didn't," I deadpanned feeling like a total loser for forgetting to check upstairs that night. Bixlow full out laughed at the expression on my face as I responded to Laxus, well thanks I love you too, BAKA!

"Well I was in my office finishing up some paperwork for Gramps when I overheard you telling your sister about those plans of yours," He stopped at that part and looked over to where Lucy and Juvia were now dancing together...and holding most of the male attention. Hmm could Laxus have a thing for Lucy after all?

"Why didn't you tell everybody then?" I pouted not getting why he would just sit on information like that. I mean he was next in line to be Master, surely knowing about my matchmaking plans was something he'd put a stop too...wasn't it?

"Because I agreed with ya is why," Laxus grumbled his eyes still fixed on Lucy.

"YOU WHAT?" I cried taking a step back in utter shock, the cocky power house actually agreed with me?!

"You heard me, it was high time that those asses got a kick in the balls to man up and get a girl," Laxus growled turning his eyes to look at Natsu this time.

"So you just let me do my own thing?" I asked slightly hesitantly, the gleam in his eye was worrying me.

"Yeah till tonight when I had to step in." He sighed.

"How'd you step in?" Bixlow asked, seriously why did he always seem to go quiet during serious conversations!

"Does it have something to do with saving our moment?" I inquired remembering his earlier comment.

"Haven't you noticed someones missing," He said pushing his chair back up into its original position and resting one elbow on the table in front of his hulking form...hulking form, I looked around for the bulky figure of my elder brother who had been bothering us just a few moments..or however long ago it was.

"Oh yeah, Elf-nii chan's gone," I stated simply as I looked back at the two men in confusion. I'd noticed earlier that he'd disappeared, but where had he gone?

"I dragged him away before he could rip, Mr Smitten over here's head off," He replied pointing his thumb in Bix's direction.

"Thanks," Bixlow paled rubbing his head in gratitude that it was still attached to his neck. I had to say I was grateful too I rather enjoyed his head being attached to his body.

"Where'd you drag him too?" I tilted my head in thought wondering where Laxus could have possibly taken him.

"I locked them in my office," He sighed, his eyes once again directed towards Lucy...yep I'm definitely sensing something there maybe I'll see about getting those too together later. Wait did he say THEM?

"Them," Bixlow and I uttered in totally confusion, hadn't Laxus just taken Elfman away on his own?

"You heard right," Laxus returned his gaze to us wearing a weird half grin, half smile on his face. "But it's the only help you'll be getting outta me ya hear!"

"Aye sir!" Bixlow yelped doing a Happy impersonation..why was he afraid of this guy?

"What help did I get out of you," I challenged, not wanting to be indebted to this man anymore than I already was.

"Your brother," He pointed at me here, "And our teammate." He pointed between Bixlow and himself. "Are currently locked in my office having a heart to heart..or a argument you know what those two are like, but you get the point now right!" He shook his head at the annoyance of having to explain himself. Could I punch him?

"Elfman," I started off.

"And Evergreen," Bixlow finished for me.

"Are you deaf that's what I just told you," He growled, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Oh my god," I squealed clasping my hands together at just how much this helped my plans.

* * *

***Bixlow's p.o.v***

"Oh my god," Lisanna squealed clasping her hands together and disappearing off into her world of plans and imaginative scenarios. Maybe this would warm her up to Laxus? I knew she didn't like him much, more due to the irritation factor instead of fear or hate, but still I wanted her to get along with him, he was my teammate and friend after all.

"Ouch that hurt," Laxus complained rubbing his ears after Lis's squeal.

"Ops sorry man, I forgot to warn you about that," I smiled sheepishly at him, as much as I loved the girl standing in front of me, her squeals were a little hard to hand at times.

"And you love her why?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow at me, he was the only one I'd told the full extent of my feelings to, in regards to the youngest Strauss sibling. He was also the one I'd turned to over a year ago when I'd first started to see her as more than just a close nakama.

"Because she's a force to be reckoned with," I laughed, sticking my tongue out as I did so. "You're only jealous." I teased, never one to miss a chance to tease anyboddy.

"Hmm," Laxus groaned turning his head away again.

"Lisanna come join us!" Lucy called running over to us, grabbing Lisanna's hand and dragging my startled girlfriend away to join her, Juvia and Sting on the dance floor.

"Er what just happened?" I asked feeling like a hurricane had just blown throw.

"I do believe that was a kidnapping of some sort," Laxus answered his eyes never once leaving the cheerleader. Lisanna might be right about him having a thing for the other blonde mage of fairy tail.

"I have to agree there," I chuckled as the three girls and dragon slayer started dancing to the newest beat that was pounding through the guild, via lacrima stereo.

"Aren't you worried?" Laxus stared at me right in my glasses covered eyes. What would I have to be worried about? I couldn't even answer his question so I just shrugged it off, not really bothered. "Doesn't THAT bother you?"

I turned to see what he was going on about to see that Sting had taken hold of Lisanna's waist as they were dancing, suddenly I knew what Laxus had meant and I felt a rush of jealousy rage through me...I wanted to turn him into one of my babies and torture him for all eternity! Who's girl did he think he was touching?!

I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene unfolding before me, then Lisanna noticed that it wasn't one of the girls dancing with her and pushed the arm way, I could kiss her right now! Sting on his part looked apologetic, but not really apologetic enough for my liking. Though I let it go as Lisanna walked over to where Levy was talking to Gajeel...when had those two re-entered the guild last I'd seen they were in a make out session outside? Never mind first I needed to answer Laxus's question seeing as I had an answer for him now.

"Nope not worried at all," I smirked victoriously, at the fact I had a loyal woman who was happy with me, it was a first for me. I'd never had a genuine girlfriend before as everyone saw me as creepy or they prefered Freed or Laxus seeing as they are the more handsome, in societies eyes anyway. Yeah I'd had a couple of very drunken one night stands but nothing as special as what I was experiencing with Lis.

"You are a weird couple you know that right," Laxus said shaking his head, what did he expect anyone who chose me had to be unique enough to match my awesomeness.

"Could you see me as part of a normal couple?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Good point there," He chuckled back at me. I wish people saw this side of Laxus more because he really was just a normal, nice guy when you stripped all the other layers away.

"Oh but one thing I do want to ask you," I said bringing up something that had been bugging me since his explanation to Lis. "You asked me earlier what Mira and Lisanna were planning, but you knew all along right."

"Yeah I did I was just testing to see if you were in on it too," He grumbled looking away, wait was he being apologetic? Wow first he admitted he was wrong now this! Hell must have frozen over!

"And?" I prompted knowing there was more too this.

"I knew the moment you started bringing up girls that you were helping them out...but I wanted you to tell me," He stated, looking at me now with a disappointed expression.

"Well...you know," I sighed not wanting to have to say 'I'm sorry out loud', it was kinda girly and all.

"Yeah I know," Laxus acknowledged my unspoken apology.

"Now that's out of the way I can just ask you straight out," I grinned trying to lighten the atmosphere, it was a party for heavens sake no need to bring the doom and gloom.

"Ask me what?" He replied apprehensively.

"Whether you want Lucy or not," I laughed. I'd seen the way he looked at her earlier and this time I wasn't letting him get away without him at least giving me an answer!


	19. I apologize this is another Authors note

**Hi Everyone Panda-chan here again,**

**So I've decided that while I'm struggling with my post op writers block, I shall edit all my existing stories, that should hopefully kick start my ideas for what to do next. I shall fix the grammar, spelling and any other issues there might be. But do feel free to PM or comment on any problems you think need fixing and I will gladly work on them...as long as it's worded nicely and not something like redo the entire storyline type deal. I am not redoing 20 chapters worth of story plot, I love you all, don't get me wrong, but that is unreasonable! But like I said please do help me out, as I'm sure to miss out some edits that need doing otherwise.**

***Bows***

**Thank you all!**


End file.
